


My Dear Ambassador

by AntiTerraFirma



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Beta Wanted, Diplomacy, F/M, I need a beta, Light Angst, Male Jealousy, Section 31, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiTerraFirma/pseuds/AntiTerraFirma
Summary: You are an Ambassador - or will be as soon as you can establish diplomatic talks - with the Cardassian Union. You were sent to the space station Deep Space 9 by your higher ups, along with your partner, to do the best you can to enter into friendly relations with the Cardassians - while still maintaining a bit of tact as to not upset the Bajorans. Along the way you meet Dr. Julian Bashir and plain, simple Garak. A friendly conversation here and a witty jab there, and you have established relations with at least one Cardassian man.





	1. Who are you Ambassador?

  
**I do not own any of the show of Star Trek Deep Space Nine or its characters**  
  
**Episode: 3 Past Prologue; Season 1**

 

 

 

> **Adun = Husband**
> 
> **Adun'a = Wife**

* * *

 

 

“If you make _all_ ships go through such _lengthy_ docking procedures, you will have a lot of impatient traffic out there commander.”

You were standing there next to Commander Sisko’s desk as the Cardassian captain came trouncing in, heavy boots thundering and dropping lines of … _less than subtle_ digs. The Starfleet brass on your uniform felt heavy as your heart rate picked up, as you knew you were about to get into the thick of things.

 

_What a first day…_

 

“Forgive us Captain Damar. Resources are stretched thin trying to… repair the damage of the previous owners.”

 

The captain looks at you with contempt, but nods. “I accept your apology, if not your reason. However, I was here to talk to the Commander; _who_ , are you?”

 

Commander Sisko stands and waves an arm in your direction, “This is our …. For lack of a better term, ambassador to Cardassia. She is working to open talks to your people, however I brought her here to help me with any issue that has to do with Cardassians. Her knowledge of your customs and ways is… informative to say the least.”

 

You had your arms behind you, and you nodded, bowing your head in his direction. _Yes! Resisted the urge to shake his hand, progress has been made! He seems calmer, so let's see what we can do now…._ “Welcome to Deep Space 9 Captain Damar. Now, about Tahna Los…”

 

Commander Sisko sat down and you notice a perceptible dip in his shoulders, no doubt more relaxed with the Gul’s attention now on you.  “We have a problem then ambassador. A diplomatic incident with Cardassia would be a huge problem,” _Uh-oh,_ “But returning a Criminal to us would not be.”  You could see the anger bubbling up again as the problem was addressed directly.

 

You took a few steps toward him and smiled politely. “ Captain Damar… In war, things are done by both sides that will be regretted for ever. However if these atrocities are stopped then - ”

“All I can say is that we are _certain_ that this Tahna Los intends to commit more acts of terrorism.”

 

You tilted your head as if to say how so, but he remained silent. _Of course, no evidence._

 

“He tells me he intends to renounce these terrorist acts and wants to help to rebuild Bajor…” Commander Sisko put his hands on his desk, calmly, but you could tell he was ready to stand at any moment if it came to that. It did come to that as the Gul again, almost spitting mad, insisted that Tahna Los, the Bajoran “terrorist” be handed over.

 

“Damar, you understand that if the Federation hands over a Bajoran who asks for asylum, it will jeopardize all that we are trying to do here.”

 

You saw the commander walk over to the man’s side and try and reason with him. You on the other hand moved nearer to the window, as to not make the already angered alien feel cornered. _Ah the things we do for diplomacy…_ “You have our sincerest apologies Captain, but we are afraid that we have granted him _temporary_ asylum for the time being.Eventually he will move to Bajor, and it is at that time you can open talks with the Bajoran provisional government, please feel free to do so.” You nodded again, keeping your head low, eyes up and hands put away. Smiling even as he huffed a laugh at you he turned around and walked out… but before he left completely, he turned and looked at you up and down. “Just so you know it will take more than a pretty face and pouty smile to get us to listen to you…”

 

“I expect no less. One day, I may impress you…” You see the smallest of smiles on the Cardassian captain’s face as he walks away.

 

The doors closed behind and your Commander turns to you. “Impressive… With that kind of placating skills, the admiralty may be in your future Lieutenant. How did you know how to handle him?”

 

“Thank you sir; you see sir, Cardassians are very much a people of _words_ . They can make or break you with this species, so I make sure to brush up on my _vocabulary_... I hope you find my skills useful. I know there aren’t too many Cardassians around, but in time -”

 

“Oh I’m sure you will have much to do in the future. But for now, I think you should get acquainted with your fellow officers and the station.”

 

You smile, noting immediately how well he treated those under him, much like your hero, Captain Picard. You shook his hand, a cherished Human custom with how rarely you did it nowadays, and say “With pleasure sir. Whenever you have a Cardassian that needs talking to -“

 

“I'll call you...”

  


*

 

  
Garak saw everything in Quarks. Cardassian ears weren’t as good as Humans, but his eyes were perfect. _They are staring at me…. Ah now what could they want hm?_ He didn’t wish to offend his new Doctor friend, but he did _oh so hate_ Quark’s bar.

 

“Come let me introduce you to my new friend! I think based on your occupation you may like him -”

 

 _A woman? Hm, perhaps my original assessment of the good doctor was wrong; he seems not to like men after all. I suppose I came on too strong then? Oh well, hopefully I can obtain his friendship instead, much less work to maintain anyway._ This woman wore a starfleet uniform of the color red, pretty, but he preferred the cardassian blue on all _his_ partners, if he were perfectly honest. Well there was no accounting for the doctor’s taste. Garak took note of your hair- _tightly pulled into a bun -_ as well as your nails and lips - _painted the same red as her uniform._ _Interesting mix for a Human; straightlaced but sensual._

  
“And how are you this evening Mr. Garak?” _Oh no Doctor, You’ve forgotten already?_ Garak lifted a finger in mock warning. “Ah ‘scuse me. Plain, _simple_ Garak you said.”

 

“Plain and simple. Join me Doctor, _enhance_ my evening. Please, introduce me to your, _fine_ young lady friend here.”

 

“Hello there, _Garak._ ” A tone that bespoke amusement in her voice, “I am the Ambassador to Cardassia from the Federation.” Garak saw the “ambassador” grin, and greeted this new woman with the traditional nod.

 

_What? How can she be an ambassador if the Federation and Cardassia -?_

 

“Or I will be, when I can establish talks anyway.”

 

 _Ah. I see, so she is a superfluous officer. She won’t be around long then; no need to make another Federation connection._ He took a breath before beginning, “Ah, an ambitious young woman at that. I hope that you do not take offense when I say: how very _Cardassian_ of you.” Julian pulled out a chair for his female crewmate and sat down.

 

“So, Garak, keeping an eye on the ebb and flow of things are we?” Garak smiled and inclined his head to regain the view of his _fascinating_ Klingon visitors.

 

“ As a clothier, I do have a keen interest in what the population is wearing from day to day. Klingons have an odd sense of style, don't you agree?”

 

The new woman quirked a brow, and nearly turned around to look at his targ - his admirers. “Ah my dear ambassador, don’t turn around. It is _hard_ to get a good read on a style if the people know you are watching yes?”    
  
She tilted her head at him and smiled, and if he didn’t know any better, he would say that she was flirting with him.

 

“Oh yes Garak of course. Pardon my… _forgetfulness_.” Oh yes, definitely flirting.But that was impossible; Humans didn’t flirt like his own people. Garak shook his head ever so slightly to rid himself of the ridiculous thoughts.   

 

“It is alright, however, I think you may enjoy the view from over here; you are much less noticeable in back.” Garak waved this woman over, noticing the pleased smirk of the good doctor and the smell of vintage Kanar wafted by as she sat down next to him. “From here, look  - can you see those two right there?”

 

“I see them.”

 

“See who?” Dr. Bashir smiled, no doubt fighting the urge to turn around himself. There was a mischievous spark in his eye that the Human female seemed to replicate herself.

 

“Those two right there.... I would say that those two outfits are worth studying closely. Look…”  
  
Garak saw the two Klingons get up as soon as their newest Bajoran friend walked into the bar. Dr. Bashir  finally turned around and watched as all three met and left Quark’s together.

 

“It seems that something is happening. Hm...” She learned her chin on her fist, staring intently after their Klingon “ _fashion inspiration”_. Her focus was admirable. Perhaps she was worth getting to know as well as the doctor?

 

“It seems that way indeed. But what they are up to, we may never know.” The light hearted tone indicated that there was no way that was actually the case, and by the look of things, the doctor and his lady friend caught on. Julian smiled, and that little twinkle in his eye was back.

 

Garak made the decision, and felt for sure that he could actually make use of this new  Federation connection. She smiled, her teeth white and almost menacing in it’s delight. _How delightful. I love it when I make ‘friends’._  Garak was pulled from his thoughts as the ambassador stood.

 

“Well, Dr. Bashir, Garak - “

 

“Ah call me Julian; plain, simple Julian.”

 

“Uh now doctor, you _musn’t_ be stealing my lines. That isn’t sporting.”

 

The ambassador laughed and Garak felt that it was alright, just for now, to put his full attention on her. “Well, _Julian_ , Garak, it was nice getting to know everyone. However I can’t stay.”

 

Before you could walk off, Garak implored you to stay for a bit as you hadn’t even ordered a drink.

 

“I’m sorry Garak, Julian, but I don’t think my husband would approve.” If Garak could read Humans as well as he thought he could, he could swear he saw amusement on her face as Julian’s face openly lost all joy to it.

 

“Oh, your husband? You are married?” Garak raised a brow.

“Yes. Adunkar is a very conservative man, so I think it wise not to stay out late drinking with other men.”

 

“Oh,you are married to a Vulcan? How interesting…”  Garak managed to gather his bearings, just as this… minx… was walking away. “Ah ambassador, I don’t believe I got your name!” She turned walked closer to the table, and Garak quieted down. “If we need to call you, for uh, any reason, what do we call you?”

 

“Hmm…Well, Adunkar sometimes calls me T’Zora, for when I act particularly Vulcan. It’s a rare nickname, but you can call me that.” Garak sees you grin and he huffs a laugh.

 

“What happened to plain and simple?”

“Garak… I am not plain nor simple. Goodnight gentlemen.” Garak watched you walk away before turning around, “OH! I almost forgot!” Holding up the Vulcan hand sign, you smiled, “Peace and long life.”

 

Garak nodded his goodbyes and sincerely hoped that his previous estimation of this woman as “short term” was wrong.

 

“Ugh, why are all the good ones already taken?” Julian put his head in his hands and Garak chuckled.

 

**

  


“Did you make contact?”

 

You finish looking at the empty and unpacked trunk that housed you and your partner’s luggage. “Oh, naturally. I am quite taken with the doctor on board.” You smile as your best friend stands and hugs you from behind.

 

“Not too taken I hope _adun’a._ ”

 

“Oh _never,_ _adun.”_  You laugh and turn in your friend's arms, and he smiles down at you. You know that in private he can be a very different man than on the outside of those doors, but that is why you like to spend time alone with him. The lights were low, and your Vulcan “husband” had you close. No doubt he’d swept the room for bugs already, the paranoid man, but he insisted on acting the part for a while longer, just in the event of cameras around.

 

“I’m so glad you keep all the males away from me you know?” You snuggled in closer as he smoothed his hand over your hair.

 

He quirked a brow and tried to hide his amusement by receding into his Vulcan facade. “Indeed. However I doubt telling males of your _adun_ would be very effective without my physical presence?”

 

You patted him on the cheek and  naturally, as it had for the past five years, his mask fell away into a gentle smile. “You know how. I will never know how I got you to agree to be my ‘husband’.”

 

“You get yourself into too much trouble, and I am a generous man. It is only logical that we help eachother out.”

 

“Mm-hmm. Doesn’t seem very logical to me... Just what do _you_ get out of this arrangement again?”

 

“A plausible alibi and a really nice view.”

 

You gasp and then laugh, trying to escape from his arms, but typical Vulcan strength held you in place. You managed to catch his smile reaching his eyes before the solid as stone face was back. You and he may not be actual husband and wife, but you still loved him for all his facets.

 

A ring of the doorbell separated the two of you in an instant, and in that same amount of time any sort of emotionalism on his face was erased from existence. That part was always the worst part about Adunkar’s heritage.

 

“Enter.” His voice, deep and solemn always gave you whiplash after moments like these. You saw Julian, face pallid and eyes wide leaning just inside the doorway. He was panting like he’d ran a mile and kept his eyes on Adunkar.

“Ah... you must… be Adunkar. I need... your wife.”

 

All Julian got was a raised brow from your dear friend, and all you could do was laugh as the remaining color drained out of Julian’s face. “I mean I need your wife’s help! Oh blast, this wasn’t meant to start like this.”

 

“What is your name Human? You seem to already know mine.”

 

“Julian, Dr. Julian Bashir. Chief Medical Officer sir.”

 

“See _adun_ , he called you sir! May I go now husband, he seems rather upset?”

 

The tick in his jaw was all the notice you needed to know that he was amused. “You may go _adun’a_. I see the logic in helping your crewmates.”

 

After nodding to your husband and exiting your room, the doors shut behind you. Immediately you felt Julian’s hands on your shoulders, shaking you a little bit. “Help me! Garak wants me to come ‘buy a suit’ and I am nervous. I need your help!”

 

“What? Why is that? Surely you don’t need help with …. Ohhh. _‘A suit’_ . Understood. But why do you need a me to help you with a ‘ _new suit_ ’?”

 

“To be frank, Garak creeps me out. You should have seen how Garak put a hand on my shoulder when he first met me!”

 

You laugh at his brazen honesty and decided that: Yes, you and Julian could be potential friends.

 

 

***  
  
  


After hiding in a changing room with Julian, you overheard the conversation between the Duras sisters and Garak. You also knew what the ingredients were that the two Klingon women were talking about were highly explosive when combined. They were selling it to the new Bajoran outcast she and Commander Sisko had granted asylum, and upon realizing this you almost heaved a sigh, nearly revealing you and Julian’s position. _Why_ was it always the ones who need something from the Federation, are always the ones that bite the hand that feeds?

 

You and Julian discussed this revelation as soon as possible to the newly onboard senior staff, however, standing around what were supposed to be high level starfleet officers, you felt that clearly they had no idea what they were doing.

 

Commander Sisko had his arms behind his back as he paced ever so slightly. “We have nothing to hold them on. They haven't committed any crime yet.”

 

You did your best to wipe the dumbfounded look off your face. Was the commander serious? You were going to let these people do whatever they wanted?

The changeling nodded but huffed. “Conspiracy is a crime.” _Okay, so the shapeshifting non-Federation alien makes the most sense in this place. WHY?_

 

“Conspiracy to what? We don't even know what their plan is!” The doctor leaned back with slight confusion on his face.

 

“Didn’t you just hear Odo? Conspiracy is something we can hold them for, perhaps _until_ we find out what their plan is.” You try and inject some reason into the group, but it doesn't seem to stick.

 

“Once the switch with the Klingons is made, you've got them holding the components to an explosive device. That's enough evidence right there.” The Irishman threw something out there that seemed mildly reasonable to you, even though it was risky to let the conspirators carry out any of their plans.  
  
As you saw it, there were three - no four potential threats: The two sisters , the “former” Kohn-ma terrorist, and potentially Gul Damar if he did not get his man. In addition,  the two sisters were seen meeting up with the “former” terrorist and also attempting to buy explosive materials on the station. These materials, in the quantity that was being purchased, could be rigged to destroy ships and perhaps even a colony. This was clearly enough to shove them - _face first_ \-  out an airlock, and you were about to put your foot down when -

 

“Chief O'Brien is right. We have to give them a runabout.” The commander’s apparent stupidity blew your mind.

 

The major, previously thought by you to be reasonable, agreed. “And I have to be on that runabout.”

 

Your head was beginning to hurt.

 

“Not agreed Major.” The commander turned to her, a determined look on his face.

 

“Commander, Tahna doesn't know if he can trust me as it is. If I try to stay behind, he won't buy into this. The only way to convince him is if I'm on board. If Tahna fails, I promise you others will try. At least this way you can find out what they're up to.”

 

Now your head hurt so bad it felt like you were going to have an aneurysm.

 

 _Well that seems like a flimsy excuse to put yourself in harm’s way if I’ve ever heard one…_ “Wait -” You stepped forward, but the only one who didn’t look disdainfully at you was the changeling chief of security, Odo.  “You are telling me, that you are putting _yourself and the station_ , in danger to get this man to trust you and filter out any more _potential_ Kohn-ma? How many are even still left in this terrorist group?” You turned to everyone, “ I say we arrest them all.”

 

You got a few hmms from the crew, but the commander turned you around and looked you dead in the eye. “Ambassador, I thank you and the doctor for bringing this to our attention, but, as your skills lie in charm and diplomacy, I suggest you use them and leave the decision of these matters up to me. Understood?”

 

You stood there, a bit shocked at the dressing down, but backed up anyway, again feeling the weight of the new pips on your collar. The hum of the computers in the station operation room were the only sounds in the room for a few seconds, mimicking a heartbeat. “Understood sir. It won’t happen again.”

 

That’s it, you were going to have to lie down _as soon as possible._

 

“See that it doesn’t Ambassador. Now, Mister O'Brien, you and I will take a runabout to a point behind the second moon of Bajor Eight to avoid detection.”

“Aye, sir.”

 

“Dax, you, stay in touch with us on a secured channel. Keep an eye on the Cardassians. They'll be coming to the party, too. You get him there, Major. We'll be waiting.”

  
  


****

  


You were right. You hated being right… well no, that was a lie, you loved being right, but hated when no one listened.

 

The plan went badly, just as you said, the man was dangerous, and tried to collapse the entrance to the stable wormhole - one of the main reasons for the Federation to be here and help rebuild Bajor in the first place. The Duras sisters got away with their gold and the only one caught was this Tahna Los character that the Gul Damar was after in the first place.

 

_Good job everyone! We only lost two of the three conspirators and didn’t help to weed out mor Kohn-ma terrorists. Welp I think that wraps things up around here - i’m sure we really earned our overtime! Starfleet will give us all metals i’m sure!_

 

You managed to stop in your tracks at the entrance to Garak’s shop, just in time for your inner sarcastic monologue to quiet down a bit. Taking in a breath you calm down most of your inner ramblings, as Adunkar would no doubt listen to you rant later. For now, you figure it’s time to get to know this “plain, simple Garak” a little bit.

 

He was already interesting being he was the only Cardassian man left on Deep Space 9, but he apparently had a knack for… knowing _who was who_ and _who was selling explosive materials_ on this station. He was highly suspicious. Entering his shop, you saw him taking measurements for  a Tellarite couple on holiday.

 

“Hello Garak. May I peruse your wares for a bit?”

You barely got a glance before he shouted out an “Of course,” from across the room - with a data pad being held in his teeth. You noticed his shop was bright and cold, strange you thought, for a Cardassian. You kept your eyes to the dress racks as he slowly but surely finished fitting the outfit.

“There! You look absolutely dashing!” Garak stood and brushed off the shoulder pads, the Tellarite seemingly chuffed as chips to have a new suit to display to his mate. As soon as the transaction was finished, Garak strided straight up to you. “Ah,now my dear, tell me, how can I be of service to you?” _A nod and a slight bow?Oh he is so respectable, by Cardassian standards anyway._ You notice right away that he must be a good salesman.

 

“All this Bajoran fashion…” You flick through some more dresses just to put a fine point on it, “it truly is a more conservative culture in this regard don’t you think? Grey, mottled green, brown… very sad colors in my opinion.” You turn to him and see him flinch in surprise. He raised a brow before guiding you to a new section of the shop, this one with slightly… shorter dresses? They all still looked rather drab to you.

 

“Now now, I am a creative man at heart but such creativity does not always pay the bills.”He wags a finger at you. “May I ask for what occasion do you need this dress?” Garak picks out a steel gray dress with a red trim. “Perhaps this one, a bit more conservative for the Vulcan spouse yes?”

 

You looked at eachother, and he smiled. “No I suppose not then.”

 

“It looks like the bulkhead of this station.”

“Hm. No wonder it is one of my more popular styles. People like what they are more familiar with don’t they?” Garak chuckled a bit and put the dress far to the back of the rest of his stock.

“True enough. However I need this dress for a date with Adunkar. He and I are going to celebrate being right.”

 

Garak tilted his head slightly in an effort to get you to continue. He sat down on a sofa near the changing rooms and invited you to sit. You did so with pleasure. “Ah, what do you _mean_ being right, ambassador?”

 

You grinned. _Perhaps_ you’d get to brag after all. “I was right about everything. The Duras sisters, the Kohn-ma terrorist, the explosives… I told the commander, the major, all of them to avoid the whole mess of letting the conspirators carry on and it almost cost us the wormhole. _So_ , I intend to take my husband and drink and dance the night away… in a holosuite of course - as much as I’d like to gloat on the Promenade of the station itself, I’m in deep enough with commander Sisko as it is.”

 

“Ah well then this dress will have to be custom. It may take a while, but come come, tell me all about it while I take your measurements.” Garak stood, offering you a hand to stand up with. Truly he just couldn’t help himself could he?

 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” You stepped on a small pedestal for him to measure your body, surprised that even this small thing had lighting to it as well. This poor man’s eyes must be strained to capacity. “Garak, tell me, Cardassians have very good eyesight yes?”

 

He hesitated for only a moment, hands fluttering delicately over your body, his measuring tool working diligently away. “Yes we do. Why do you ask?”

 

“Well… For starters I will be the ambassador to the Cardassians when I can finally get them talking, “ You heard him laugh under his breath, though you know he tried to hide it, “But also, I am curious to why everything is so light in here if your eyes don’t need it?”

 

He was taking the measurement of your inseam when he paused. He seemed to rally himself together after only a few seconds and you found your respect for his adaptability growing. “You are very… observant aren't you? Well I suppose the light is good for the customers, to see what they are looking at really. Hard to buy something if you can’t see it…”

 

You think for a bit, as he finishes taking your measurements. Holding a hand out for you to step down - even only a foot and a half down - you find him more and more ever the gentleman. “Perhaps, Garak, you could lower the lights in the main room, and keep them bright in the changing rooms? It is _your_ shop after all Garak, and I wouldn’t want you in pain while making my dress.”

 

“Ah, well I will take your suggestion under advisement. Tell me what styles do you like?”

 

“I will bring a pad by with examples of my particular tastes. However, I have a question for you Garak…”

 

“Oh?” He smiled at you, though it was a Cardassian half smile - the one starfleet warns is a bait and switch usually meant to disarm a more trusting species. “What is it?”

 

You knew you weren't going to get a straight answer out of him yet, but you had to try anyway. “How did you manage to get the Duras sisters to come tell you about their plan in the middle of the night?”

 

“Well I have my ways. A little trick I picked up as a boy - always keep your ears open.”

 

Yes indeed, this was a man that would need to be worked on before opening up. Typical Cardassian male. No matter, you liked a challenge that required words.

 

It _was_ what you were good at after all.

 

“Did you really? Fascinating….”

 

“You sound like a Vulcan.”

 

“I _am_ married to one.”

 

Garak smiled, this time genuine. You think he may be beginning to like you. “Tell me… Oh what was the ‘name’ you gave earlier? T’Zora? Would you like to join the doctor and I for lunch tomorrow? I feel you would be a mildly good opponent with some witty repartee. A rarity on this sad excuse for a station, don’t you agree?”

 

You jumped for joy internally. You _knew_ you were in! “Well I think that would be okay - so long as I can ask about you and your people - if it’s not too much trouble?”

“My dear, I would be _exalted_ to tell you all about Cardassia, so long as you do the same, of course?” You noticed Garak’s conspicuous little half smile, and felt that perhaps he was enjoying this just a bit _too_ much.

 

“Well I fully intend to. It’s nice to finally be able to have intelligent conversation here on this station, well besides that of my husband.” This was something you actually felt in your bones, and Garak responded in kind.

 

“Now _that_ , I agree with wholeheartedly.”

 

You turned and walked out of his shop, feeling his eyes on you until you were out of sight.


	2. Move Along Home Ambassador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I felt this was getting too long so I decided to split it into two parts. However you guys will get the next part tomorrow! Also for future reference i will be following along the DS9 series and writing for episodes I think Garak would have been amazing in. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO QUICK PSA: I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY IF ANYONES INTERESTED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vasala = a form of Cardassian "currency"that refers to the trade of favors and or information.

Episode 10, Season 1

Move Along Home Ambassador

Pt. 1

 

* * *

 

Adunkar smiled at you as you stood in the mirror, dressed in your formal uniform. You tugged and pulled at the collar, but Adunkar's hands came to rest on yours, calming your agitation. You felt his calm logic sooth you as his mind brushed against yours, showing just the faintest whisper of affection. "Adunkar, dearest, what would I do without you?"

You heard a slight huff of a laugh behind you, and you saw the blue of his science uniform in the mirror in front of you. "If you wish me to speculate, I would say that you would worry yourself into an early grave and never complete a mission. You would, most likely, stop practicing your meditations as well." 

You gasped. How did he know you’d skipped yesterday?! "Adunkar - I can explain." 

"No need, I could sense your exhaustion. I do not mind if you skip meditations once in awhile and recuperate from your day’s events if needed. You are, only Human after all." Wa - was that amusement in his tone? It was! Oh he is in a joking mood is he?

"Ah, well, yes, um ... It was more logical to rest, if I could not focus enough to even walk properly. As a matter of fact, I think that perhaps some Vulcans need to learn to do the same, don’t you think?"

"Indeed. Most logical my T'Zora." You continued to feel the stirrings of humor from him as he held your hands. All too quickly, Adunkar brought your hands to your sides. "Now stop fussing. You look beautiful. The new Gamma quadrant aliens will, as Humans say, not know what hit them."

You couldn't help but giggle at his turn of phrase. "Well it's not everyday you get to make first contact! Also, these aliens are called the Wadi, and apparently they are only interested in the pleasure of games and having fun. So perhaps you are right and my beauty will be a benefit."

"Truly? How… illogical of them. I was hoping that they would be a little more... reasonable. I am relieved that I am a part of the science team and not command - I do not envy you your position. Also in point of fact, when has your beauty not come in handy when handling our missions? It is not logical of you to doubt your abilities now." Adunkar turned and began to pack a tool case with various items.

You laughed. "True. Can you... recount those times for me adun? My faulty Human memory can only work so hard..." You walked up to him as he was, getting ready to leave. Wrapping your arms around him he looked down at you and nearly smiled.

"If I recount them, will you stop being so..."

"Human?"

"Brazenly affectionate."

"Hmm... as you wish. Proceed."

He sighed, but you could see just the twitch of a smile. "Do you recall, on Risa when you were captured by those two Bolean males?"

"Hmm... perhaps."

"Do you remember talking them into a state of relaxation until the authorities arrived?"

"Ah yes! I remember you gave them a stern talking to yourself when you found them in their cell."

“Indeed. They were certainly… full of regret afterwards... Also, do you remember when we were about to be eaten on Galorda Prime, by those primitive tribal peoples?"

"OH! Yes I convinced the chieftain that I would be a subservient wife and bear him many children!" You couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Adunkar's face when you started stripping on that mission!

"I am still relieved that you rescued me before they began to boil me."

"And I bet you were excited that you got to see me half nude."

Adunkar pulled away from you and opened the door to leave. Turning he stared at you, something he only did when you two were alone and he was desperately fighting the urge to grin. "Feeling excitement at your nudity would not have been logical... besides, I was hanging over a flame at the time."

“So either way, for you it was hot then?”

You laughed as he turned and left. Just as the doors closed, you heard your comm badge make a sound. Tapping it you heard Commander Sisko's voice, “Sisko to Ambassador. Please meet us at docking bay 4, the Wadi delegation has just arrived through the wormhole."

"On my way."

* * *

You were almost sweating bullets by the time you passed Garak's shop, and you thought about stopping by and saying hello. However, you did not really have a reason to talk to him, not for a few weeks anyway - and for now there was just no time. You began to walk ahead when he caught your eyes.

You smiled and nodded in greeting, not slowing in your step however as you were determined to get to the docking bay on time. You heard doors open and Garak calling your name not two seconds later. "Wait! Ambassador! Please, I have a question to ask you!"

You stopped, curious as to what it might be. Stopping before you and huffing, he grinned. "Well... clearly station life has made me soft. I'm not used to having to gather myself after running about ten meters..."

You nodded smiling. You were feeling the same way after your first few weeks on the station, but you luckily had Adunkar to whip you into shape if you started to become lax. "I understand Garak. Please take your time." 

"Ah, that's alright my dear, I'm fine no worries." His tone was just a little more clipped than chipper, but you decided not to bring it up, as mentioning a Cardassian weakness, in front of that very Cardassian was a huge faux pas. "I was hoping to ask you if you would like to join Julian and I in the replimat for lunch?"

"Oh, Garak -”

He sensed your hesitation and interrupted. "It would be a fine repository of decent conversation; of which I simply know you must have been craving?"

"Heh, you are right Garak, I'd love to. But - " He quirked a brow at you, "But the Wadi delegation has just come to the station and I don't know if I can get away..."

"Ah yes, duty comes first." You began to apologize but he raised his hands and smiled. "No need for apologies my young friend. How about this; if you find the Wadi to be displeasing company, simply request my presence, and I will be there post haste." 

"Hmm..." You considered his offer. Would it be bad to invite a friend to a formal dinner after peace talks? "I would like to… however I don’t think it would be appropriate. I am afraid I may have to reschedule.”

Garak’s sighed and nodded for just a second until - “Ah, Ambassador, I was thinking, perhaps, since I do have a busy day, that we may all meet for dinner instead?”

You nodded, smiling. “I’d like that.”,

“Then dinner it is. Please relay my message to the good doctor?”

“Of course, Garak. I shall bring back a story of our new guests and regale you with it.” With that you turned on your heel and hurried to the docking bay. 

You heard him call out, “I look forward to our conversation!” You smile and wave in acknowledgement. For a Cardassian, a meal invitation is quite an honor. I wonder what I could have done to draw his attention...

* * *

This delegation was... something else. 

You greeted the aliens, which were essentially Terran looking, save for some strange dress and symbols painted and carved on their foreheads. The first question asked of you, your commander and your crewmates was: Where are the games?

You sighed, but only just audibly so as not to offend. You knew these aliens liked games, but for the first request they make of you all? So much for first contact with the gamma quadrant aliens.

Commander Sisko turned and smiled amicably. "Games?"

"We were told that you... had games? Quarks. Take us to Quark's."

Commander Cisko turned to you and major Kira. The woman had a look of both surprise and amusement on her face as she murmured, "Right this way."

As the Wadi delegation filtered past you, the Commander walked past with a slight laugh... "First contact isn't what it used to be." 

You all followed the delegation as they made their way, forcing a path through the crowds on the promenade of the station. They crowded the Dabo tables and started doing the worst thing the Ferengi bartender could imagine: winning. 

Hours passed as you watched the new group obtain piles of gold pressed latinum, and yelling “Dabo, Dabo” over and over again. These aliens were relentless - it was as if they needed neither food nor drink, just the thrill of betting and spinning the Dabo wheel. 

You had tried to approach them with polite conversation, but unless you had mentioned something about the game, their eyes tended to glass over and they ignored you in favor of taking another turn at the wheel. 

So, at a loss for what to do, you, Commander Sisko, Jadzia Dax, and Julian all sat around a table looking for something to do. 

You were in a bar, so the others decided to get a drink - then three, then six. You had your fair share, but hit your cap at six “Dilithium Matrix” margaritas. You had made it a practice not to be drunk on the job… but then you realized that your duty shift had ended two hours ago, and the 1900 hour dinner bell was right around the corner. 

Turning to your Commander, you pleaded with him to let you all go and eat. Jadzia had pleaded with him as well for the commander to leave and get some food in him. Commander Sisko just shook his head and waved - a bit wobbly - for you all to leave. 

Gratefully you left the Ferengi bar and made your way to the replimat, Julian falling in step right behind. 

“Looks like we’ll make our date with Garak after all.” 

You turned to him, his puppy dog eyes just a little bit more unfocused than usual, and nodded. You sidestepped to the side a little, the alcohol hard at work in your system. Julian reached out to you, ever the gentleman apparently, but you managed to catch yourself in time. 

The lights had been lowered in the replimat for the dinner rush, and you and Julian looked around for Garak. You spotted him in a dark corner, munching on what looked like a flat grey piece of meat with a yellow sauce. He seemed quite content with his back to the wall in the darkest part of the room. 

“Ah, there he is. Let’s join him,” Julian smirked at her, “That is, if you are alright to walk?”

“Hah, funny doctor. I can walk fine!” You both ordered your favorite meal and sat down at the table next to Garak, acknowledging him with a smile. 

“Welcome, Ambassador, Doctor! I am glad you made it. How did the talks go?”

You laughed and looked to Julian. “Should you start, or shall I?” You received a nod from Julian as he sat down. “How can I put this delicately…? It was the worst first contact I’ve ever experienced.”

“Indeed?” Garak seemed quite surprised at this, and was listening to you intently. 

“Absolutely. The first thing out of their mouths was a demand for games.”

“Games?” Garak quirked a brow, interest and surprised written on his face. 

“Yes. This species has an… addiction one might say. Then they demand to go to Quark’s bar.”

"Oh, how delightful.” You could see his smile and hear his deep baritone working to put as much sarcasm as possible into that sentence. If it was one thing you liked about Cardassians, it was their ability to speak fluent sarcasm.  

“Oh exactly! What manners! The humble intelligence they exuded was awe inspiring!” You realized you must truly be a bit three sheets to the wind, because you were gesticulating wildly, and had hardly touched your food.

"You make them sound like such... saints.”

“Oh indeed. Every time I tried to talk about anything other than games, I was promptly ignored. Truly their focus would be the envy of all Vulcans everywhere.”

Julian laughed as he paused between bites. “Yeah. All we had to do was watch and drink. I was  _ bored out of my mind _ . Thank goodness the Commander let us go.”

You continued talking to Garak and Julian, enjoying your meal when you remembered to eat it. About two hours later, Julian was nearing sleep at the table, and you were feeling quite tired yourself. 

“Unfortunately Garak, T’Zora, I’m afraid it’s time for me to retire.” Julian stood and looked to you. “Would you like me to walk you to your quarters?” 

Garak quickly responded. “Oh no it’s quite alright doctor. You are still a bit inebriated. I shall walk her home.”

“ _ Oh _ I see how it is Garak. No concern for whether I get home safe?” 

You could see Garak smile widely, and then offered, “Well I could always call for a security escort to see you home safely?”

“It’s alright Julian. I want to continue talking to Garak about this  _ Vasala _ stuff anyway.”

Julian nodded, and Garak helped you stand, though you were certain that you could make your way home on your own. Even still, you were happy that you could enjoy his company a little bit longer.

“So this Vasala is like a kind of currency among Cardassians?”

Garak walked, his hands behind his back, a ponderous look on his face as you two crossed the promenade. “I suppose it is essentially. You can use it to buy everything but class.”

“Hah. That was an old saying on Earth when we still used money.” 

“You Humans had a Class structure?” Garak seemed somewhat surprised by this, and you could not understand why. “And I always took you Humans for an _ enlightened _ people.”

This was lined with sarcasm, but you didn’t pay it much mind. “Ah… A bit. Some cultures had it more than others, however that is a long story.”

“One I will get to hear eventually I hope?” You saw a flash of teeth as he smiled gregariously at you.

“Oh of course - this is me you are speaking to after all. Ah, but this Vasala concept, it is essentially favors from others?”

“Yes. The more you do for others, the more favors you can call in later. It’s a currency, but of debt and respect.” 

You smiled as you neared the corridor to your quarters, the grey and silent halls allowing for good conversation. “So this walking me to my door?”

“It’s a  _ small _ favor - with the side benefit of your company of course.”  

“Oh really? When shall I expect you to call in this favor?” You stopped outside your door, and smiled at Garak. 

“Ah, well that’s just the thing my dear,” his eyes held a mischief in them, “You may never know.”

Just then the doors opened, and you saw Adunkar standing at the door, staring at Garak. Uh-oh, he’s mad. His face was the mask of a perfect Vulcan, but you knew it was too perfect, which meant he was in the “frustrated” spectrum of emotion right now. 

“Ah, there you are T’Zora. I am curious as to why you have returned far past your designated time?”

“Forgive me Adun, I had just had dinner with Dr. Bashir and Garak here. He decided to walk me home.” 

He raised a brow, and you, who knew Adunkar so well, saw his hand twitch just a bit closer to a fist. You realized that you were going to hear it from him later.

As you turned to walk into your room, Adunkar let you in, still making direct eye contact with Garak. To the Cardassian’s credit, he maintained a polite smile the entire time… along with similar  _ direct _ eye contact with Adunkar. 

“Ah, Ambassador - again, lunch tomorrow?” Garak noticed you nod and smile, just as Adunkar pressed the close door button with just a bit of force - to make a point no doubt.

Oh boy, you were in the doghouse now.

“Well that was a lovely bit of male posturing…” You muttered. 

Adunkar turned to you, a frown creasing his face. The rest of him was still – too still. “I will remind you, your mission is to make contact with the Cardassian Union and try to initiate diplomacy talks. Not to stay out late with the one Cardassian on this station who cannot help you with your goals.” 

You put a hand to your head as you walked into the bedroom. Your head was beginning to hurt. 

“If you need help with direction, it would be logical to find a different Cardassian to help you with this.” Adunkar followed you into the room, causing your head to hurt more.

“I know, Adunkar. I know. However I can learn more detailed information about their culture from him,  _ before _ I jump headlong into talks with their military dictatorship. Is that logical my friend?”

Adunkar knelt in front of you as you sat on the bed, brushing his hands over your meld points. He started to soothe your headache. _ I apologize T’Zora, I did not see the logic in your association. I am afraid I made assumptions. _ You could feel his calm wash over you, along with the slightest twinge of remorse. You put your hand on his face as well.

_ It’s okay Adunkar, I know you always try to keep me on the straight and narrow – thank you.  _ You could feel him relax ever so slightly as you sent him your thoughts.

He removed his hand and stood. “You should get some rest, I heard that the Wadi delegation went terribly.”

“Oh now how did you hear that?” You smiled as you removed your uniform. Adunkar turned around, though even in the course of other missions, he’d had seen a bit more due to circumstances anyway.

“You know we have our ways. A most illogical question.”

You chuckled as he turned off the lights. “I know. I will inform you about my cultural findings tomorrow _adun."_

_"_ Sleep well my T'Zora."

* * *

 

Adunkar couldn’t believe that his T’Zora had moved in for the kill so quickly. They’d both heard of the only Cardassian male on the station, but when it took her until 2200 hours to come home, on the arm of that very man even, he was a bit uncertain.

He sat down in front of the burning incense, robes accommodating him softly, he closed his eyes and continued to breathe. He took stock of all his emotions, the ones acknowledged beneath his logic. He inventoried them one by one, and let the float away, the day's troubles along with them. 

The flame began to still as his breathing slowed to a near standstill and he began to try to sense the other minds on the station. He could  _ feel _ T’Zora’s mind in the other room, a bright spark as she dreamed. He reached out and felt the consciousness of many in the same corridor. 

He came slowly back to himself, letting his mind touch that of his partner’s. He always… enjoyed that particular consciousness, as though they did not have a bond, they had melded many,  _ many _ times. She was so… familiar to him. He felt her amusement, a bit of lust, and no small amount of confusion conjured by her own mind. Adunkar was curious to know what it was she dreamed about. Perhaps she would volunteer that information later?

Just as he was allowing himself to come out of his meditative state, he felt her consciousness dim and then disappear altogether. A shot of panic went through him, quickly stifled by his logic.

He stood, snuffed out the candle with ease, and raced to their room. The bed was empty, the blankets rumpled. He could still see with his sharpened senses the imprint of where she had laid. 

  
_ Where is she? What is going on?  _ He strode out the door, his mind focused on finding the changeling officer. This Odo would hopefully give him some clues as to what just happened to his best friend.


	3. Move Along Home Ambassador Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part of that chapter I promised!Sorry it is uploaded so late! I hope that you enjoy the additional GarakXReader time though!

_ Move Along Home Ambassador _

_ Pt. 2 _

 

* * *

 

__

Garak was concerned as he slept. The new ambassador was highly attractive, to Human males and one Vulcan at least. Were she Cardassian, he would be certain that she were trying to get him to fall for her. However, Garak knew that respectable conversation and enjoyable banter were simply par for the course with Humans. Well the more  _ intelligent _ ones anyway...

He turned on his side, flipping his pillow. There was another thing that troubled him about his new Human acquaintances as well. The doctor didn’t worry him as much as the ambassador, especially as the doctor was… talkative and…  _ smiley _ . He was a typical Human. The ambassador however… she liked to listen. Garak distinctly remembered her listening to him more than talking to him. He closed his eyes – 

-and opened them in a maze like corridor, cold and extremely confused. He nearly fell as his brain had to quickly remind his body that he was, in fact, standing and not sleeping. 

“Really Garak, we simply _ must  _ stop meeting like this.”

That brought him to high alert, along with her laughter. “Hello ambassador. What a pleasure seeing you here. To be honest however, I’ve not yet seen you in my dreams before now so I am curious as to why you are here.”

She rolled raised her brow, “Well,  _ that is _ disappointing. Really you’ve not dreamed of me yet?”

“Oh my most  _ sincere _ apologies ambassador. I wasn’t aware that I was supposed to.”

She huffed a laugh at his sarcasm and said, “Well now you are. Please feel free to do so in the future.” 

Garak shook his head and narrowed his eyes, taking everything all in. This was a maze. The walls a mono-colored cyan and doors numerous and shaped like a hexagon surrounded the two. The ambassador herself was the only source of color, the red and black starfleet uniform standing out prominently amongst the labyrinth walls.

“Garak, as fun as it may be, I do not believe this is a dream. I am fully cognizant and if this were a dream, I would not feel pain.”

“You are hurt?” Garak looked her over, but saw no blood. 

“Ah, I pinched myself. It’s an old Human trick – if you pinch yourself and you feel pain, you are awake.”

“You Humans have a trick for this situation? These situations happen often for your species?” She nodded and pulled out her tricorder, and Garak shook his head. “Well suffice to say the Cardassian mind does not operate much like a Human one.” 

She smiled, “Indeed. It happens more to Humans as we ventured into space. Telepathic aliens are more common than you think. It affects our minds quite often as well... As a matter of fact, I heard that Cardassians have quite a good memory?”

“Dear ambassador, as much as I do love your interest in my culture, I don’t think this is much the time for such discussions.” She began to walk off, humming at her tricorder readings. 

“Oh but Garak, I am curious! We may as well pass the time while finding a way –“

Garak turned his head quickly towards the sound of yelling, and the ambassador followed him as he ran. 

_ That screaming sounds like Julian! Why didn’t I consider that we may not be alone? _

Garak stopped in his tracks when he saw Julian up against a wall, yelling at an invisible enemy. Commander Sisko, Jadzia and Major Kira all surrounded him, trying to get him to stop. 

Eventually, the pitiful yelling ceased, and Julian looked relieved. “Oh thank god. I thought I was having a nightmare. I couldn't wake up.” 

Garak looks at him – amazed that Humans seemed to have all kinds of ways that wake them up from a dream. Truly Human dreams must be the stuff of nightmares. “Ah Doctor, what was all that yelling?”

Julian looked at him, “Haven’t you ever had to wake yourself up from a dream before?” 

Garak smiled and the ambassador shook her head. “He doesn’t dream like us.”

“This isn’t a dream,” Sisko turned to everyone. “We are guests of the Wadi.” 

Garak looked to the ambassador, her eyebrow arched so much like her Vulcan lover.  

Kira turned to Sisko, “What do they want from us?”

“I don't know yet. I just had a strange run-in with Falow, the Wadi leader. He said something about moving along home.”

Jadzia, along with the ambassador and the rest of the group seemed confused. 

“Home?” Jadzia glanced towards everyone, looking for an answer.

“Ah, home – as in Deep Space Nine. Or just any place not here.” Garak supplied, smiling at the reactions of the senior station staff. Only the doctor and the ambassador smiled back.  _ Apparently a sense of humor is lost to these plebeians.  _

“Perhaps we're being given some sort of behavioral test, like a laboratory rodent who must work his way out of a maze.”  Julian’s mind soon began to work on potential theories. 

“Behavioral test? Now wait a minute!” Kira looked a bit startled.

“There doesn’t seem to be any immediate threat major.” Jadzia managed to get out before the Major got too upset.

“Oh, no. I'm sure all you Starfleet explorers find this fascinating, but I'm a Bajoran administrator. This is not what I signed up for.” 

Garak rolled his eyes at her obvious frustration, and made a mental note to watch her, as her temper could make her a potential liability. 

“I don't find this fascinating either, Major, but I suggest we take Fallows advice and find our way home.” Sisko looked around him, and Garak was impressed with the amount of detail he seemed to take in. It was obvious why this Human was the leader. 

“Do the comm. badges still work? As long as we can maintain contact, it should be reasonably safe to split up and see if any of us can find a way out of here.” Jadziah pulled out her tricorder and started mapping the area they were in. 

“Use your tricorders for proximity checks every two minutes. And if all else fails, just yell again, Doctor. We'll find you.” Sisko turned to Julian and grinned, while the doctor shook his head. 

It startled Garak then, when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. It was the ambassador, grinning up at him. “So, Garak, care for an adventure?”

“No, but I do suppose I’m going with you anyway?”

It was then that Garak learned just how wide a Human could smile. It was a bit unnerving actually.

 

* * *

 

Garak did not like this, no not at all. He followed behind the ambassador, minding his own business, but the walls around him were starting to look all the same. It was true that his mind was meant for organization, so remembering a list of lefts, rights, and forwards taken should have been easy for him. However, as he put his hands behind his back, he felt as if the walls were getting smaller and smaller. 

“Are you okay Garak? You don’t seem to be feeling well?"

“I am fine, thank you.” Garak looked at the ambassador, her face staring at her tricorder, hair down and framing her features. 

“Really? Because my readings are detecting an elevated heartrate and breathing pattern…”

“Your machine must be malfunctioning. I mean really, you Humans rely too much on your own technology, it’s quite a bad idea –“Garak saw her roll her eyes and smile, waving him off.  

“Perhaps you are right Garak.” She turned towards him, “I should just use my eyes; you know I can see you swea –“

“This is Sisko. I found something!”

Garak unleashed his perfected grin and turned on his heel. “Well you heard the Commander!” 

Thankfully she remained quiet as the group surrounded their commander in an antechamber, with a… little girl… playing some jumping game. 

_ “Allamaraine, count to four. Allamaraine, then three more. Allamaraine, if you can see. Allamaraine, you'll come with me!” _

The Trill Jadzia bent down to the little girl to try to ask questions, but she just kept jumping and singing. 

The doctor looked to Garak, and asked, “Do you think we're supposed to do something?”

“Oh no doctor. We are meant to stay  _ right here _ to crumble under the mighty power of time.” Garak couldn’t help himself or his remark, it was merely instinct. Julian gave him the most put upon face he’d ever seen a human make, and it amused him greatly.

“Well, this is the first door that's opened for us. I want to know where it goes.” Major Kira had a look of determination on her face, and she walked right into a force field, being caught as she fell back by Sisko and Jadzia.

“Well thanks for finding that out Major.” The ambassador smiled at her but Kira rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. 

“Are you alright?” Sisko asked as he stood her up. 

“I’ll be okay.”

Jadzia took out her tricorder. “Some kind of ionic field.”

Sisko then turned his attention to the little girl, clearly finding no wall in her path. “She goes right through the barrier.”

_ The observation skills of Humans never cease to amaze me. _ Garak smiled and stood back, the doctor and ambassador at his side. He sensed a strain with those two, perhaps it was the desire to not voice the thoughts in his own head, as he could see the doctor roll his eyes. The ambassador was Vulcan still, and this lent credence to his thought, however she was well trained in her craft and kept her face steady. 

Eventually, the Trill found the way through – following the moves and song of the little girl. It took them long enough. Garak was the first to go through, so as not to see the faces of the people behind, watching him play a child’s game. It was delightful to watch, however, as a part of the starfleet officer’s souls seemed to die as they copied the child, raising their arms and singing in the exact same goofy way. Their voices and faces were a placid monotone, while their bodies were tense with the opposite. 

The ambassador was the only one to hesitate, not wanting to sacrifice her dignity, however her logic seemed to prevail and she moved along. The look of  _ deep _ pain on her face as she played the little game was exceptional.  _ I wonder if such games are a good torture device for Humans?  _

“Allamaraine. Third shap.” A door opened up behind Garak, and he made his way through it, delighting in the torment to everyone else’s ego.

The group walked farther along, the Humans and the Trill all had their heads in their tricorders and the Bajoran had her hand on her gun. It was interesting to see the dynamic between the species. However Garak took special not of how easy it would be to take out the group of Humans who were so distracted… Just in case. 

“This is a game.” Doctor Bashir said suddenly. “Think of it. We've been given directions, clues, obstacles to overcome-“A door opens ahead and laughter is heard through it.

“We are pawns.” Commander Sisko sounded furious but calm, and Garak saw that the Starfleet officers looked slightly intimidated by him, save for the ambassador and doctor. How strange, clearly he’d chosen his acquaintances well..

The group entered the room with a party, and Garak’s nerves went through the roof. Hiding over near the food trays, he watched as the Wadi moved around the room, laughing at nothing and eating delectable food. 

The ambassador stood next to him, whispering, “You always take the best spots, the ones with the view.” 

“And with a wall at your back. It’s just a rational measure to take.”

She smiled and nodded as the rest of the group tried to communicate to the party goers. Kira slammed a tray of food on the ground but no one noticed her. 

“So you think we are in a game as well Garak?”

“Naturally. From what you and the doctor told me of the Wadi, this is par for the course.”

“I agree. What game do you think this is?” 

Garak turned his head to the crowd and noticed the start of smoke in the room. “Poison.”

“In the food?”

“In the air.” It became thick enough for the Humans to see, but by then it was almost too late. Everyone began to choke, even the woman next to him. Turning his attention to her, he helped guide her to the ground, even as his more efficient lungs began to fight to get air.

Garak looked to the rest of the Wadi, all laughing, all acting as if the smoke didn’t bother them – all drinking. 

Quickly grabbing two drinks from a nearby “waiter”, Garak drank his own, much to the shock of his companions. He put the other drink to her lips. “Here – this is… the antidote!” His lungs began to open up, but her mouth didn’t. “Ambassador – T’Zora, please, do you trust me?”

She shook her head furiously, but took the drink anyway and downed it. As her lungs began to clear, she smiled ruefully. “Sorry Garak. I just hear things about you.” 

As the rest of the group began to get on their feet, Garak looked aghast. “Now, really, has the doctor been spreading those dreadful rumors again? I really must speak to him.” 

She smiled as she stood, taking his hand as he offered her some help up. “Now how do you know it’s the doctor, Garak?” 

“I hear things.” 

A door opened then, and Falow, the Wadi leader stepped through. “Shap four.”  The party vanishes, and it is time to go. Garak drops her hand and starts towards the door. 

They enter into more tunnels, same as the last, only less doors were open and it seemed to Garak at least that they were being funneled in. He dropped back to the ambassador’s level and spoke quietly, “Why did you drink earlier if you didn’t trust me?” 

She smiled and looked askance at him, “Because Garak, you were cured, and it was the most logical course of action.” 

“You sound too much like your Husband.”

She laughed, drawing glances from her fellow senior officers as they walked. “Adunkar and I have a bond and is a strong one. I am not psy-null after all. Frankly I’m surprised I don’t sound more like him.” 

Garak was stunned. Weren’t all Humans basically incapable of telepathic thought? “How?” 

“I volunteered. It was an… experiment of sorts. There were a few Vulcans who’d married Humans, I among them, and they wanted the full bonding experience. It’s all in my file.” 

Garak noticed that none of the others were surprised. “Did it work then?” 

She nodded. “I can communicate with Adunkar. It is not strong at all, but it is there,and it is a full bond."

Garak was stunned at how interconnected these two spiecies had become. “Is that not uncomfortable, having him in your mind?” He’d always wondered about privacy among telepaths – he didn’t think he’d be able to handle it. 

T’Zora smiled at him, “No, not at all. Many Humans complain about being lonely. Now I cannot be.” Garak watched her face become wistful and seemingly adoring, however, something about it seemed off. 

Just as Garak was going to question her, some flashing lights came floating from behind. They made a humming noise as they rushed the group, and everyone took off at a sprint. Spotting an opportunity, Garak hid in an alcove, pressing himself flush against the door. Whipping out an arm, he caught T’Zora by the waist and pressed her close by. He could feel her body heat warming him as the glowing orbs swept right past them and swallowed up Julian, the only one to be caught in front of the lights. 

“Fallow!” Commander Sisko yelled into the empty hall. 

* * *

You noticed that time seemed to stretch as you, Garak and the others hadn’t found a door in quite some time. You and Kira both wished that you’d had eaten at the party, as your stomachs began to growl.

The group made to split up again and Garak immediately followed you, smiling gregariously the whole time. “So tell me ambassador, what was this experiment you were a part of like? And for that matter how many women signed up for this little experiment hm?”

_ Oh he’s a curious one isn’t he? _ You huffed a laugh, taking a needless reading of a blank wall, hoping for a door to mysteriously appear. “Why don’t you ask how many men signed up, that is a better question.”   


“Because no man in his right mind would settle for a woman that cold.” He said it finitely and with no small bit of dry humor. 

You turned to him, eyeing him curiously. “How much do you know about Vulcans Garak?”

“Oh I just love Vulcan culture - It’s poetry just hits you  _ right in the heart. _ ”

“Despite your lovely ability to display your skill in sarcasm, I take it your knowledge on Vulcans is shallow at best?”

Garak turned and pretended to investigate a bit down the hall. You followed him, his smile never faltering. “I don’t pretend to know much about that species no. They do like to keep to themselves.”

“Well let’s just say this; If you did know about Vulcans, you’d know why there was actually more male participants in the experiment than females.”

“Really?” Garak actually seemed genuinely surprised. “Humans never cease to dumbfound me. Taking on a lover who has no emotions - It would seem so lonely.”

You laugh loudly. “For my husband’s privacy, I will say no more.”  You could practically  _ feel _ all of Garak’s unanswered questions practically overwhelm your senses as he sidled up next to you. 

“Oh really? Is there nothing I can do to persuade you to tell me? How about just a little something?” 

You saw his eyes sparkle and you shook your head. “You really are a Cardassian aren’t you?”

“To my very core my dear.” You could see him practically swell with pride. 

You quirked a brow at him, but turned your head swiftly left as soon as you heard Julian call your name. Garak followed you through an open door that lead to what looked like a cave opening. You and he could see the silhouetted frame of the doctor as the bright light behind him near blinded you. 

“This isn’t right…” You tapped your comm badge. “This is the ambassador. Garak and I have found… something.” Garak stood stock still at your side, observing as well.

“Do you trust this T’Zora? I  _ certainly _ have my doubts.” 

“No this is absolutely a trap. But where else do we go - we haven’t seen another route in over an hour.” You looked at him as a frown crossed his usually jovial features. He took a step forward and you followed, all your alarm bells going off and your senses sharpened. 

The walls that were once so uniform gradually blended away into what looked like a cave wall. “Does it seem like it’s getting farther away Garak?”

“Hm, yes. _ Well, _ time to go. I think we’ve explored enough.” Garak turned on his heel and made his way back. You made to do the same when the ceiling began to shake and tumble. 

“Geez if this really is a ‘game’ I wish someone would stop shaking the board!” You roll your eyes and Garak yells at you.

“This  _ really  _ seems like the time for jokes to you?”   


Just then a rock - no doubt purposely - fell  _ directly _ above you. You dodged out of the way, only for it to land on your ankle. You and Garak both heard the crack and then you cried out. The pain was  _ obscene,  _ especially as you tried to pull your foot out from under the rock.  _ Where is Adunkar when you need his super Vulcan strength? _

Just then, Garak is tugging at the boulder, moving it off just slightly so that you can pull your damaged limb out from under it. Garak looked to the doctor, still illuminated like a holy man. “Doctor - we could use some of your  _ fine _ skills right about now!” Garak bent over to inspect your ankle, and you both could see it start to turn a deep purple. The bone was most likely shattered, and as he brushed his pale white fingers over it, you grunted with pain.  

A tremor rocked the area again as the others arrived. “Doctor Bashir!” Sisko shouted. Jadzia looked to you and Garak, then turned to Kira, suspicion in her eyes as well. 

Then the light darkened, and Fallow flew out, calling, “Thialo. Move along home. Shap Six.” Disappearing from sight, Sisko cursed and you groaned in annoyance. 

“Sir, when we get home, can we have a  _ talk _ with the Wadi?” You leaned back, trying to get your balance and stand on your good leg, but it caused waves of pain to even move your bad leg.

You slowly dragged it under you as you shifted your weight to your good side, until Jadziah pushed you forward as Garak pulled you up. He grunted with the effort and brushed off his hands after touching you. 

“Well ambassador, it looks like you’ll be staying here. He turned towards the once illuminated door. “It looks rather cavernous that way. Unfortunately I don’t think you can -”   


“The hell she is Garak; Carry her.” Sisko narrowed his eyes at Garak as the man regarded Sisko as if he’d lost his mind. 

You were helped to sit down on a rock as the males argued. You were feeling a bit sick, and the pain was making you sweat.

“Sir, I  _ understand  _ Starfleet’s ‘no man left behind’ policy, but this is life or death -”

“I  _ do-not _ - _ care. _ You don’t leave anyone behind. If you don’t carry her, I will and  _ you _ can stay in her place!” You could see your commander’s annoyance -then anger -  finally cross the threshold into fury. He turned hardened eyes on the Cardassian. 

“It’s okay sir. I just need to lean on something… I can pick up the rear.” It was eventually decided that you would lean on Garak, just to make him uncomfortable as the lot of you crossed a narrow ledge. A yawning black pit was before you, and you did your best to hop along with your good leg, dragging your bad foot in the dust behind. With your hand on Garak’s shoulder, you looked up at him, slightly out of breath and said, “Do I owe you for this favor  _ and _ the walk home?”

Garak chuckled, the others not even noticing as their own banter took place. “The only good thing about doing for others is the  _ Vasala  _ you get to call upon later.” Another tremor rocked you both and you grabbed hold of the rock face as good as you could, and to your surprise Garak put out an arm in front of you.

“Chivalry Garak?”

“Ah  _ no.  _ Practicality my dear. Your hand is on my shoulder, if you should fall, you may take me down with you.”   


You laughed, “Good point. I find this practical enough.”

Just then, another tremor hit, this one harder than the last. You scrabbled for the rock face as did Garak, nails scraping against rock. Garak suddenly pitched forward as a stone from the rock face struck him dead center in the back of his head.  You could see him struggle for balance, his heels the only contact with the floor that he had.

“Garak, are you alright?” The tremors stopped slightly, and you could see through the dusty haze that only commander Sisko remained on the rock face. Your heartbeat jackhammered. 

You received only a groan from Garak, his hair out of place and eyes trying to focus rapidly as he tried to recover. The grinding of earth below and above alerted you to the fact that another tremor was coming. You put a hand on Garak’s chest, pushing him further and further to the side. You could see the exit, and you could also see the shock starting in Garak’s eyes as the tremor finally began, shaking the world around you. You could feel the fact that you were leaning on Garak begin to work against you as he finally gave into gravity’s temptation and fell. 

You saw your commander fall into the inky blackness beside  you and you felt your nails split as your grip on the rocks finally gave way. You wondered if you would fall unconsciousness before you hit the ground. 

You felt your mind bending as your eyes opened, the bright colors of Quark’s bar. You took a second to get orientated as your critical thinking skills slowly came back online. You felt fingers press against your psi-points.  

_ Are you well T’Zora?  _ You heard Adunkar’s voice in your mind. 

_Indeed adun._ _I - I am just a bit disoriented._

The Wadi laughed as commander Sisko lost his temper. You looked around and saw everyone, sitting or lying on the floor of the bar. Adunkar had his arm around your shoulders as he began to help unclutter your mind.

You turned and saw Garak to your left, his hand over his eyes, trying to gain his bearings. You were able to stand up as the Wadi left, taking their winnings from Quark with them. 

“Is T’Zora doing okay?”

You could hear Garak’s voice, closer now, addressing your “husband”. You felt Adunkar tense ever so slightly, were he not so close you wouldn’t have noticed, but you felt curiosity flow through you, and consequently through him.

“She is suffering from disorientation, vertigo and no small amount of nausea but she will in fact recover. You can go now Cardassian.”

“My name is Garak.” You could sense his irritation through the meld but soon he removed his touch. You stood looking at Garak, anger flowing through you... but not at him.

“Garak, how long before the Wadi delegation is to leave?”

“I was told in an hour do to decontamination processes.” Garak smiled. “I will be glad to be rid of them.”

“I see. I shall talk to you in 20 minutes then.”

* * *

Garak smiled as you entered his shop. “You need a new dress?” 

“Indeed. I was told that the Wadi’s suffered major illness only hours after leaving Deep Space 9.”

You stepped on the pedestal as he took your measurements, even though he already had them, hands hovering close to your body. You could hear his amusement as he laughed softly under his breath. “Oh did they  _ really _ ?”

“I must say, your knowledge of the station’s jefferies tubes is remarkable. How did you learn all of these things?”

“Oh I took some engineering classes at a Cardassian academy.”

“Oh did you?”

“How did you know what would make the Wadi so sick?” He smiled as he showed you some of his new designs, completely ignoring your question.

“I worked closely with a medical team as they responded to a crisis with a people remarkably similar to the Wadi people.”

“Ah a venture with your husband no doubt?”

“He is a medical scientist. It is logical after all.” you stepped down and stood beside him, running a hand over different kinds of fabrics, feeling their texture slowly. 

“Will the Wadi survive their unfortunate encounter with Quarks drinks?” Garaks voice was light, but no less curious. He began to pull the fabric and roll it up when he saw your delight at one particular silk.

“Fortunately they will be ill for no more than a few days. However they will most likely never return.” 

He pulled out a payment scanner and you scanned it with you thumb as he smiled at you mischievously. “How unfortunate…” 

“Indeed. Tonight I plan to celebrate…” Garaks head tilted ever so slightly at your tone. “Care to join me for dinner?” 

  
You met his eyes and felt a shiver go down your spine. “My dear that sounds excellent. I’d love to.”


	4. If An Ambassadors Wishes Were Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, and Happy New Years! 
> 
> Also, If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story,feel free to message me whenever need be.

**_If An Ambassadors Wishes Were Horses_ **

_Season 1, Ep. 16_

 

>  Trensu = Vulcan for "master" or "One who is above others"  
>  T'kar = Female name meaning "City lady"

* * *

Today was your day off, and you sat down at a table in Quarks, lounging in a nice flowing sundress - a sadly rare thing these days, what with the lack of sunlight in space. You had begun to have lunch or dinner once a week with Garak and Julian, discussing all manner of things from culture to history about both Earth and Cardassia.

Today you met with Garak, as any other day, however _this time_ he seemed to be wearing something... brighter than usual, and you could see his hair slicked back with extreme precision.

“Oh, meeting someone special today?” You chuckled quietly, arching an eyebrow.

Garak grinned, a twinkle in his eye. “It’s always special when I meet with you.”

“Flatterer.”

Garak had a huge grin on his face as he ordered a plate of food and some Kanar. He sat down beside you, backs both to the wall in your usual fashion.

“Did the good doctor arrive yet?” Garak whispered. You nodded, taking a drink and directing your gaze to the very _visible_ table where Dr. Julian Bashir and _Jadziah Dax_ sat together.

“Wasn’t the doctor sweet on another woman just last week?” You murmured over the rim of your glass.

“Indeed. Tell me, how did you find out about this _date?”_

You smiled, looking at Garak with a smirk. “He _told_ me.”

Garak shook his head, a small smile on his face. “ _How does_ the doctor survive like that?”

“Like how?”

“So _honestly_?”

Your surprise lent energy to your laughter, and you almost gave away your position because of it, but Garak put a hand on your mouth. “Careful my dear T’Zora, the doctor is about to get rejected.”

He stopped touching you quickly, as was his nature, and you smiled in thanks. “How do you know he will be rejected - was it her body language or his desperate facial expression that gave it away?”

Garak grinned so hard you could see his jaw clench. He was trying hard to maintain his smile while wanting so badly to laugh.

“Ough. She said he should take a high pitched sonic shower.” You winced. “Why do you think he let her know so early that he was attracted to her? Its bound to make her uncomfortable...”

Garak looked at you for just a second to long. “I haven't the faintest my dear. If you ask me, there are some desires better left unvoiced.”

“You say that as a Cardassian?”

“No I say that as a man of wisdom.” You rolled your eyes and smiled, the both of you quickly getting up to join the doctor, saving him from his own misery.

 

* * *

 

Quark had always felt that he was a wise Ferengi; one with a knack for business and a sense for opportunity. So he always felt that it was his duty to listen to his customers - and even more importantly, watch their spending habits. He noticed - above the din of the diners and dabo tables - that though two senior officers were on what was presumably a “date”, what was more important was the two shadowy figures in the background.

Quark normally had those tables in the back specifically so couples could get frisky, yet here was the new ambassador and that sassy tailor, just _sitting_ together. It was… weird. Quark tuned his ears towards them as he saw out of the corner of his eye, the Cardassian man put a hand on the Hu-mon female’s face. The wind of opportunity took him, and as he knew that this female was supposedly mated to a Vulcan man - poor thing -maybe he could… ask for payment for keeping his silence?

Eventually, she came over, like she always did on her days off, once her “friends” had left.  

“Let me guess. Vulcan Love Slave volume 2?” Quark smiled a perverse smile, but the female paid it no mind.

“You know it. I got your Latinum right here.” She was a paying customer, and quark liked that about her. However he liked latinum more..

Quark reached out and touched her shoulder as she turned. “So,” He smiled, rows of sharpened teeth fitting together well, “How is the tailor over there?”

He saw confusion, then amusement on her face. “Oh, he’s fine. Business is doing well.” She seemed disinterested, so Quark clarified.

“Ah, sorry, I mean how’s your lover doing?”

“Adunkar is faring well. But he is my husband, not my lover.”

“Oh no he’s not - I had figured he couldn’t be your lover - he is _a Vulcan_ after all. I mean, why do you keep getting _You-know-what_ for your holosuite program? No I mean Garak is your lover.” Quark’s eyes widened in surprise as the female laughed in his face.

“Oh gross no! He and I are merely acquaintances. Perhaps friends if he’s feeling generous - but _lovers?_ Hardly.” She said it so matter of factly that Quark almost believed her… for a second. But Quark could recognize female attraction - he’d seen it on himself often enough.

“No but you poor thing must be so unloved in that Vulcan marriage with that Vulcan logic and _Vulcan cold._ ” He shrugged as she turned and laughed him off.

“Oh Adunkar is _far_ from cold. He actually has a very hot body temperature due to his species.”

Quark rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean Hu-mon. That man may be hot but not for you, I can tell.”

She stopped in her tracks before the stairs to the holosuites. He knew he’d struck just a bit of a nerve. She recovered so fast a Human might not notice, but his eyes and ears were open. “Listen Hu-mon, If you ever need a man, I can teach you how to do Oo-mok’s - “

“I think _not_ _Ferengi…_ ” Her voice held a low growl to it and he let it go. But at least he had a fun new way to needle the female. Maybe Quark could be generous and tell Garak that his “female friend” was in need of the tailor’s services...  for a modest fee.

 

* * *

 

 _Eww eww eww! That disgusting man!_ You nearly stomped up the stairs to your holosuite. You punched in the code and opened to a room frozen in time. It replicated the red dunes of Vulcan below, curtains the color of green blood billowing in with the wind. You sat on one of the many cushions, looking out at the starry night above. Just the sight made you calmer and feel a little less like you needed a hot shower.

 _Stupid Quark. I hope he didn’t realize how close he was to the truth._ You comforted yourself with knowing that your acting skills were almost always far beyond sufficient, so you paid it no mind.

“Computer, lock doors.” You heard it’s comply and began the program. You jolted as you felt arms wrap around your waist. You most certainly have been _needing_ this.

“Why do you wear clothes? You know that here, you are allowed none.”

You were lifted up, and pulled against a hard body. “I bought you at auction, for a fair price I might add,” You felt fingers brush down your neck, slipping themselves under the strap of your dress, loosening it, “Undress slave. Show me my prize.”

You shivered, body relaxing as you turned around, facing a Vulcan man - before logic, before the separation from the Romulans, before their love and lust were buried in the deepest recesses of their minds. He didn’t look much like Adunkar, but he had the hair, and the body shape, and the -

“Are you waiting for me to do it? Because I will rip the clothes from your body if I must.” The voice. The voice _was_ Adunkar’s - you couldn’t resist just a _little_ bit of indulgence.

“Yes _trensu_.” You sloughed off your dress and prepared for catharsis as his lips landed on yours.

 

* * *

 

The holosuite was only scheduled for two hours, but you knew your time was almost up as you laid naked in your “master’s” arms. However, something strange stared back at you as you opened your eyes.

A small Vulcan child sat in front of you, waving its arm jerkily as if to wake you up. _Strange - the child isn’t supposed to exist until love slave volume 3…_ It was so cherubic, and you got up to hold it close to you. It even smelled like a small child in need of a diaper change, which was strange, as the holosuites were _notoriously_ bad at replicating many smells.

You sat the child down and dressed. You looked at it sadly, wishing you had more time to hold it. “Computer, end program.”

You watched as your Vulcan lover vanished - but not the child. The one which, now that you looked at it, had your eyes. It made the dark tuft of hair on its head and pointed ears even more prominent.

You picked it up, a strange pit of coiled fear and yet love filled you as you looked at the young thing. It met your eyes and you rather quickly gave into your motherly instinct and bundled it into your arms.

You knew the stares you would get, but what you worried about most as you crossed the promenade was what Adunkar would think.

_You have a child - At what point did you think this was logical?! And why and how did you obtain a Vulcan- Human child?! Please clarify: You obtained this from your Vulcan holosuite lover?!_

You stood outside your door, frozen solid. You just knew he’d lose it… _Well he won’t because he’s a Vulcan._

_Yes but he will be mad at us..._

_He will allow us to explain though._

_Shut up me! He’s going to kill us!_

Your inner dialogue was causing the child upset, and it squealed in your arms, little blubbering sobs coming from deep in his tiny chest.

“Shh. Little one, quiet, plea -”

The door to your room whooshed open, and you saw Adunkar’s face - to you - plastered with frustration. Looking down at the child, he met the baby boy’s eyes. “Explain T’Zora.”

“I… It’s rather embarrassing -”

“Illogical. It would be more efficient to state the events occurring that gave you a baby -” His voice stopped for a second - a hitch of breath hinting that he was affected. “It has your eyes.”

You heard a soft voice from inside your quarters. “Adunkar, T’hy’la, look at him, he is a well formed child.”  You felt your stomach drop as you saw Adunkar’s _actual_ mate in your room. They hadn’t seen each other since the last pon farr, much less called each other T’hy’la...  

“...Indeed it is.” Adunkar stared you down, and the child began to squirm in your arms as it sensed your distress. “May I ask as to whom the father is?”

To your Human brain, he sounded slightly like a jealous man, but that couldn’t be, so you let it go. “The holosuite is the daddy. I found him there in my program -”

“What program?” There it was again. That weird tone. “Forgive me, I have just been -”

“He has been having difficulty seeing the logic of having his mate here on the station.” You saw T’kar, as she stood at his shoulder, effectively blocking off entry for you. “I have been trying to get him to yield to my logic.” She was beautiful, always was, even when you first met her. Narrow face and striking and intense eyes, you could see why Adunkar’s family chose her for their son.

It didn’t make you any less… confused at her presence. “Adunkar something strange has happened. Don’t do anything with your… mate yet, as we don’t know what is going on but -”

“Do not concern yourself with me, I will be fi-” Adunkar flinched as T’Kar ran her hand down his arm. “Please hurry and figure out what this is.”

You nodded as he shut the door in front of you. You turned and walked woodenly down the hall. You needed to talk to someone, try to gather your bearings and figure out a plan. The hall was dark and quiet, but that changed as snow was gathered on the promenade. You huddled the child close to your chest, and charged through. Your sundess was a huge mistake, as it became wet and weighted with the damp ice. You stopped in front of Garak’s shop, wondering if he could be in there. You could feel the heat from the doors, but it was so dark you could not see into it.

“Apparently he’s listened to me and turned up the heat little one. Let’s see if we can get inside, yes?”

The snow was up to your ankles by the time you figured out the code to the shops doors. It was rather complicated, and you felt anger at the damned thing when the little boy began to wail from the cold. You burst in through the door and closed it back shut, the warm air covering you like a blanket. You shivered, eyes tilted towards the ceiling in relief.

Your eyes had yet to adjust to the dark when a hand reached out and spun you around to face him. It was Garak, but his smile was gone - _and his armor was on_?

“Ga- Garak? Is that gul armor?” You were confused, and his lack of mirth, even fake mirth, seemed unnerving.

“Legate actually. I am a Legate, and you little woman, are _rude_ . Don’t you know that knocking is the most polite thing to do before just _barging_ into someone’s home?”

“I - I didn’t know you were here for sure Garak! I couldn’t wait out there in that cold!” You were stunned at his demeanor. He leaned in, eyes looking you up and down, his gaze landing squarely on your breasts, pointedly ignoring the young one you held on your hip.

“Hmm… I suppose you are correct. To let a beauty like you freeze to death…” He put a hand on your face and hummed to himself. “That would be a tragedy… My _dear_ T’Zora...” You could see his eyes, so bright when the room was so dark, that you were momentarily entranced. He ran a thumb across your bottom lip and you couldn’t bring yourself to move as he leaned down -

“Enough! _Really_ that is too much! To use such a dirty trick -” Another, less lavishly dressed Garak came out from the back and you knew this to be _your_ Garak. “I’m so sorry ambassador. This _thing_ just showed up as I was sewing a new dress. I had contacted constable Odo, and he told me there were Thoron emissions causing people’s _desires_ ,” Garak near spat the word, “To manifest themselves.”

Your eyes widened as suddenly it all made sense, but then you saw Garak shift awkwardly as he glanced at his more self-assured and armored double. It suddenly brought both your attention to the child in your arms.

“So you want a baby then?” Garak looked at you with mild surprise. You sat the little boy down on the table as the two males in the room flanked you. Your throat was dry and as you tried to speak, you found you couldn’t.

“I- I …” You looked at the young child. “I have. I have wanted one for years now… and I would have one if I could, but Adunkar says no.” You felt sadness grip you, but you reeled it back as you did not like that Garak was here, a witness to your most private desire.

“Indeed? What a _strange man,_ to not want a family with his wife. Why is this?”

“Yes if it were me, you would have a child in you as soon as your lips spoke the words.” You heard Garak “the Legate” whisper in your ear. It held a dark threat that sent a shiver down your spine. However, you were amused as Garak glared at his twin, looking as if to throttle him.

“Your people have many children don’t they Garak?” You ran your hand through the child’s hair, detangling it slightly.

Your Garak leant the little guy his finger, wiggling it up and down as the small child giggled deliriously. “Yes - this little man likes me I think - Yes, we are often in the family way. Couples tend to have anywhere from five to nine children.” At your shocked expression Garak laughed, and the legate grinned as well. “Family,” came a dark whisper from beside her, “is _very_ important on Cardassia. I truly cannot understand why that man doesn’t want you to bear his children.” You felt hands on your waist and you jolted, back going rigid.

“I didn’t know you wanted to be such a ladies man Garak…” You felt the armored man press close to your back and saw Garak’s face cringe with embarrassment.

“Believe me, I am actually quite the _gentleman_.” Garak pulled you out of the Legate’s arms and set you behind him.

You tried not to feel a little thrilled at all the attention. _Really woman? This isn’t Earth circa 1400._

It sure looked like it though as the two men stared each other down.

 

* * *

 

Garak was so sure that were he Human, he would have been dead from embarrassment already. As it was, staring at what he thought he had wanted in life, he was certainly humiliated.

“Really, you creton, what is with all this posturing? You act as if you must have her in bed this instant!”

“Wouldn’t you? I mean just look at her.” The legate Garak looked over at T’Zora and she grabbed up the child on the table and held it to her.

“Please ambassador. My quarters are just beyond those doors in the back. Wait for me there.”

The legate stepped closer to Garak, and she nodded, trusting him to let him handle his business away from her prying eyes. _Must be used to that from her husband,_ Garak thought. Still, his gratitude filled him as he heard the doors to his office close.

“What the hell do you think you are doing? Keep your hands off my friend!” Garak felt himself losing quite a bit of patience with this figment. It was revealing too much of his inner self for his comfort.

“I am doing exactly what you would do if you weren’t a coward, hiding behind shadows and lies.” The Garak that looked back at him seemed a bit taller, along with a more sinister smile.

“Oh _please._  You are acting like a young horny male, what with all the posturing and touching; it is disgusting to watch frankly. Either you stop or I will throw you out in the snow.” Garak’s voice held a finality in it that brooked no argument.

“Oh so you _didn’t_ feel it. You _didn’t_ want to fulfill her deepest desires? Admit it, given the opportunity, you would... _provide_ for the poor woman and give her a baby.” The legate laughed and turned around, knowing that Garak couldn’t deny it; even the legate had seen Garak’s eyes dilate and focus on the female as soon as he connected the dots. Still Garak knew he would never act on it.

“Whatever I may or may not have felt would have only been instinct for me. It is simply our nature to want to make a family.” The excuse sounded weak even to Garak’s ears. “Besides, as my figment you know that I only want another Cardassian as my mate- or did you forget?”

The legate leaned in, smirking. “You want her don’t you?”

Garak rolled his eyes, “Oh _yes,_ I want her about as much as I want you.” Garak’s face went placid, a look of sarcastic boredom lining it.

“I _am_ your deepest desire Garak - don’t forget who conjured me.”

Garak closed his eyes and sighed deeply. “Oh please, you were an errant thought, a mere -” Garak looked out and found his counterpart gone. He turned to his quarters, ready to question T’Zora when he heard a sniffle. He realized that he may be in for more trouble than originally thought.

 

* * *

 

You just couldn’t believe it, one moment he was there, and another he was gone. You didn’t even really get to name him… You had been running a hand through his dark little tuft of hair, and in the next moment he vanished in your arms.

You caught yourself tearing up, and sniffed, anger growing inside you at your own weakness. It was just a figment? What was wrong with you that you were out of control so easily? You were trained for the strange things that would happen in space, and yet, here you were, tearing up at the loss of the mere vision of a son.

Garak slowly opened the doors to his quarters, and you turned away from him, tilting your head up. “Your space is very pretty Garak. How did you manage to get such a nice room?”

You felt a presence behind you as Garak spoke, “Space is at an all time low when an occupation force leaves. However is that why I can see you shivering every so often- the love of interior design?”

You smiled despite yourself. “I have always have admired Cardassian architecture…” You trailed off, not ready to turn around yet. The lights here were dimmed as well, but you could just make out a window at the far end of the quarters, the light from the stars casting ever so slight illumination on your body. It was comforting...

Garak put his hands on your arms, but not in a way that would make you feel like you needed to run. He moved his hands up and down ever so slightly, trying to soothe you. You appreciated the gesture, but it was not nearly so comforting as the fact that he did not try to see your face. “T’Zora, would you like to tell me why you and your… _husband_ , do not have a child?” There was something strange in his voice but you let it be. “To be honest,” Garak stepped closer behind you, “I don’t think you two are _really_ husband and wife.”

You laughed, feeling drained. “Adunkar and I… we love eachother but…” Garak slowly turned you around and tilted your head up. “He is still bonded to another woman. He will seek her out every seven years no matter what he has with me.” At least this last part was true. You knew very well that your relationship with your partner was platonic, but that was neither here nor there.

“So you… are not married then?” His voice was slightly intrigued. _Is Garak getting fresh with me?_ The thought made you snicker. “Just _why_ are you laughing ambassador?” You could see the slight smile on his face, illuminated by the stars.

“No, no, it’s nothing. Adunkar and I are married by Human law, but -”

“Not according to Vulcan customs then.”

You shook your head, and he sighed, leading you to the couch. How he could see clearly in such low light was astonishing. Garak sat down next to you, and patted your hand. It occurred to you that this is the most physical contact he’s ever had with you. “Adunkar… he says it’s wrong to bring a bastard child into this world… I understand where he’s coming from but…”

You felt a squeeze on your hand to continue. You weren’t telling him the truth of course, but it would do well enough. “The problem is the very fact that I am Human. I will not outlive his bond mate, and therefore will never even live long enough to bond with him, much less bear him a child.”

You felt your story to be airtight, however Garak studied you for a long time. Perhaps you were wrong?

“Have you ever considered leaving him?” Garak whispered, no doubt trying to avoid your anger.

“He won’t let me leave… I have already suggested this but… he convinces me to stay. I have  - I thought I had learned to accept that I would never have children.” You startled when you felt a hand on your thigh. “Garak?”

“Forgive me, instinct. I am so sorry about this, T’Zora. Perhaps you can convince him to adopt?”

“I have tried… perhaps I will try again.” You looked at his eyes and noticed they seemed brighter than normal. Your lips parted as you tried to figure out what was wrong. Garak continued to stare at you before looking away.

“Forgive me, I don't intend to offend.” You were surprised when you heard genuine remorse from him. You figured that there was a cultural misstep you had not realized you passed.

“Oh Garak please, I assure you I don't know what you mean.”

“I-” Suddenly Garak was thrown forward and you back. The station was under attack! Whatever it was, it started up the emergency lights of  the red alert.

“Well that certainly puts a damper on our conversation.” Garak looked at you, smiling his classic debonair smile. “Would you like to go see what all the fuss is about?”

You smiled, pushing him off of you. “Mmm sounds good. There is probably no snow out as well.”

You both made your way out onto the promenade, the open market now as silent as the grave, bathed in a low red light. You were making your way to ops when you saw Odo in his office, trying to contact anyone in command. Odo noticed the two of you and waved you in.  

“If you are trying to contact ops, the comms are down. In the meantime I suggest you refrain from using your imaginations.” The straight face in which he delivered that made you laugh loudly.

Odo would have arched a brow had he one. “By the way, _ambassador,_ your husband is looking for you.” You turned to Garak and saw him seemingly fight disappointment. “By the way,” Odo rambled in his grizzly voice, “ _How do_ you handle that much sass in one man? When he was here I swear he was trying to mock me with that eyebrow arch of his.”

“Yeah, Vulcans are known for their… facial expressions.” You struggled to find the words.

“Anyway I do suggest that the both of you go back to your quarters. There is a subspace rupture, and it is getting bigger. Hopefully we will get all this resolved soon.”

Leaving security, Garak offered to walk you home, free of charge this time, to make up for “his offence earlier”. You nodded your consent.

“So what do you mean by offence?” You both scurried into the halls of pylon four.

“It’s quite embarrassing, honestly.”Garak avoided your gaze.

“I promise not to judge.”

Garak gave you a look.

“Harshly…”

When he laughed in front of you, you jolted just a bit. You’d never heard an actual laugh from him yet, and you'd been here for months. “How very Human of you…” it sounded almost affectionate.  “No, what I am apologizing for was earlier. I was… staring at you, and you went into a trance like state. It happens sometimes, in the dark and... in intimate circumstances… It can cause potential mates to go into a sort of...” Garak was at a loss for words.

“What, like some sort of alien snake charmer?” You giggled a bit but stopped at the look on his face. You took in a breath, almost falling behind as you paused momentarily. “You think I’m a potential mate?... Are you attracted to me Garak?” Your heart sped up,  beating a little faster and you jogged a bit as you could feel your cheeks warm. _What is this girly reaction? I haven’t had this happen since -_

“Oh no, _no._ ” Garak glanced at you, but kept walking forward. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to make it seem -” Garak sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You see, I remain a single man because I prefer the company of females of my own race.”

“Then why did your eyes start to glow? I apologize Garak, I am quite confused.” You felt your earlier rush disappear, but a bit of relief followed on it’s heels. _Well this is good, I don’t have to pretend to “carry on an affair”._

“Please ambassador, you _must_ understand. In our - in my species, a woman desiring a child is highly…”

“Exciting?”

“Precisely. Even in all our most universal cultures on Cardassia, a childless woman is considered a tragedy.”

“So… you wanted to impregnate me _out of pity_ .” You were starting to become a tad... _furious._ You needed to calm down before Adunkar found you like this.

“Please, ambassador. It was not my intention to do anything untoward towards you. Understand it is _simply_ biology. I would have resisted no matter what.”

You took a deep breath. “Well thank goodness for that.” You tried to contain your clipped tone, but you doubt it worked.

“Ambassador I… please I understand that you don’t fully comprehend this… but is there anything similar in Humans? Anything that is almost beyond your control - or is purely biological in your body?”

You could see the remorse on his face, though you understand also that this man is a good actor. “Yes, there is a few things. Though nothing like what you have.”

“Well essentially it is basically an autonomic response. I can _assure_ you, I am _not_ attracted to you.”

“Well that’s a relief.” You could see Adunkar coming down the hall. His face was a mask of perfect placidity, and you felt a twinge of fear coiled in your gut. “I am most pleased you do not desire my wife.” Adunkar held out two fingers to you, and you responded in kind, touching his.

“However, I would question the events that led up to you having to clarify that point to her.” He looked at you, and you felt like you were in the doghouse again. Perhaps the couch would be a better bed tonight?

“It’s _nothing_ really. Just a huge misunderstanding I assure you.”  Garak looked a bit annoyed, which surprised you. Shame, perhaps even anxiety would be normal, but annoyed? Perhaps he felt Adunkar was interrupting?

“Well I will meld with you then, _aduna._ ” You felt the brush of his fingers against your face, and you took a moment to admire his hands. They were strong, and you always liked it when he touched you. But this time, you could feel his _strong_ annoyance, almost anger as he melded with you.

You put your fingers on his face, and felt a form of disgust from him. _What is wrong Adunkar?_ You could hear the echoes of your minds voice.  

_I could sense your attraction to him. But also I sense that you were… touched by him?_

You could sense his confusion. _He only really touched my arms and my thigh… It sounds worse than it was._

Anger. Fear for your safety. Inspiration… _What are you planning Adunkar?_

It was then you felt his lips on yours, gentle and kind. Once, twice, three times. You had gone ever so slightly more rigid but soon you caught on as Garak coughed.

“Adunkar…” You said, “We have things we must discuss.” He put on an air of affection, though you could feel only humor coming from him. You pulled your hand away and looked to Garak, seeing his discomfort.  

“Indeed, _my_ T’Zora _._ Cardassian, please leave me with my wife.” Adunkar picked you up with ease, and made direct eye contact with Garak.

“My name - “

“Is none of my concern right now. Please leave.” You both watched as Garaks eyes narrowed, but he took his leave.

“So, a Vulcan - Human child? Why is this in your imagination, T’Zora?” He brought you past the threshold of your quarters and let out the “puff of air” that was a Vulcan laugh.  

“You know why Adunkar. I am not getting any younger, and though I love the Federation, I want a family.” You were set down on the bed, when another jolt shook the station. Adunkar kept his balance but looked to you.  

“What did you find out about the situation?”

“It’s a subspace rupture, and the wormhole is causing it to tear open. The Thoron emissions are what caused the visions.” The suddenness of this was like a bucket of water on him and you both.

“Clarify: You mean we are in mortal danger?” Adunkar looked at you, eyes intense.

“Possibly. Though I have my suspicions about this ‘anomaly’ to be honest. I think it may be a manifestation of thoron emissions as well.”

Adunkar sighed. “We should get out of here then. Do you think we could steal a shuttle?”

You shook your head. “No, Odo said everything was on lockdown; I am guessing to avoid mass panic.”  The station shook violently one last time before settling down.

You both looked at eachother. “Is it over Adunkar?”

“It certainly seems like you were correct T’Zora. Though I still would have preferred to abandoned ship.” Adunkar sloughed off his robes and laid down in bed.

You went to the closet and changed into bedclothes. “Wanting to die in your sleep Adunkar?”

“If the anomaly is still present, then it would be illogical to be awake to feel pain.”

You laughed. “I yield to your logic adun.”

You changed into your sleeping clothes and was pleased to see your Vulcan friend giving you privacy, even though he’d seen you naked on enough previous missions that it really made no difference.

You felt the silk hug your body as you laid in bed, you threw the covers over yourself and Adunkar, sheilding you from the outside. It also helped muffle your voices in the case of bugged quarters.

“This conversation will be serious then?” Adunkar looked at you, and you saw his concern as the last of the starlight illuminated his face before being covered. In the dark you twisted until you faced him.

“Adunkar… I need out.”

“No. I will not allow it.” Adunkar turned to you, and in the darkness you could almost feel his gaze on you. He sighed, breath ghosting along your jaw. “How many times must we have this conversation?”  

“For goodness sakes Adunkar, I am not asking for you to breed me. Apparently all I have to do is whimper about it and I can get that Garak character to do that.”

You heard him grunt and mumble, “Disgusting.” You could almost _see_ his pout in the dark.

You put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his arm soothingly. You could feel his shoulders start to relax. “I just want you to let me go so I can find a mate, marry him, have children and a home.”

“You can’t. I need you here, with me.”

“Adunkar you…”

“I can’t work alone. You and I both tried that before, more than enough times. We keep almost getting ourselves killed when we try that.”

“You can find someone else to work with.” You leaned on your elbow, as if to get a better look at him, even with the dark surrounding you both.

“But we all know that we are, statistically and otherwise, the best of the best. It would be illogical to give you up to the fantasy of domesticity.”

“Fantasy?”

“To clarify: You would go insane within a month staying at home, your only worries children and a home.”

You laughed softly. “Who says I wouldn’t work too? Besides - do you _know_ how much effort a home is to maintain, what with actual _elements of a planet_ to contend with?” Adunkar pulled you into him and you huffed a breath.

“Adunkar…I just…” You knew he could feel your loneliness, and tried to sooth it with his own mind. “I will not live forever…”

“I know.” You could feel the muscles of his arms flexing around you.

“I will not be able to feasibly bear children for much longer…”

“I know…” You could feel his frustration and sadness at your drastically short lifespan compared to his.

“....Let me go…” You let him hold onto you still, as the both of you touched each other’s minds.

“I will not.” Adunkar was silent for a moment, his tone of voice having brooked no argument. "However..." You felt his logic clamp down tight on any emotions getting through to you through your connection. "If you can find a husband - a real one - then I suppose you will have someone else to watch your back, and I will have no obligation to do so. If that is the case, you may do as you see fit."

You could feel that Vulcan stillness, and you wanted to pry, but his shields were way too strong for you. "I'll hold you to that Adunkar." You said it half warning and half overjoyed.

"Of course."

"Now tell me why you conjured your wife here on the station." You heard him sigh deeply.

"We are supposed to be sleeping before our possible demise."

"Tell me later then." You smiled as you snuggled down.

 

* * *

 

Garak was rather annoyed to say the least. Truly that "husband" of T'Zoras had absolutely no manners or sense of propriety! _Probably doesn’t see the ‘logic’ in them…_ similar thoughts continued over and over.

 _The bastard pretends he doesn’t care even for my name!_ Garak let himself trounce through the promenade, face contorted with anger, and was grateful that whatever seemed to be going wrong was solved.

 _No doubt his wife has told him all about me and our little interlude today…Or perhaps that was what he was rooting for in her mind..._ Garak punched in the code for his shop, entering the darkened lair. _Why do I keep thinking about that?!_

Garak sighed, looking around his shop. He needed to organize, though he was sure that to his previous Human visitor it must have looked meticulous, even as she was being propositioned by that figment.

 _Damn it stop thinking of earlier._ He opened the door to his quarters as he saw _himself_ drinking his kanar at his bar.

“You can’t stop thinking Garak. Your particular species _is prone_ to obsessive thought you know.” The legate that wore his face delicately set the spiral bottle down and swiveled on the bar stool to face him, brow quirked and all. “We have found out much about your species, though I must say your interaction with the female was most…”

“Enlightening?” Garak huffed and flung himself onto his couch.

“Ah, _entertaining._ Are all these humanoids on this station so… _sensual_?”

He could feel a headache forming. “Whatever could you mean?”

"You're practically drooling over that woman."

"You are insane." Garaks patience was worn thin. "I only want a Cardassian female in my bed. Humans are just too..." He shivered.  

“ Oh, _Garak_ , you are such a  _liar_. Tell me, do you always lie to yourself, or only to other aliens?”

“What are you?” Garak wanted to take the kanar bottle and shove it - 

“An alien scientist. We've come to _observe_.”

Garak laughed. “ _Well then,_ even more reason not to answer your question.” He stood, sloughing off his jacket and boots, ready for the night to just end. “Why are you still here alien?”

“To remind you that there are no Cardassian women aboard this station.” Garak groaned loudly as the ‘alien’ vanished once more.


	5. Duet With The Ambassador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that - naturally, I don't own Star Trek or any affiliate characters, I just like to play in Gene Roddenberry's sandbox. This one is a bit longer, as I wanted to both establish the relationship between Odo,Kira, and you, but also because this is 'Duet', one of the best episodes of DS9 some say. What to keep and what to cut out has been difficult, as well as what to add is just frustrating. But don't worry, part two is already underway!

**Duet With The Ambassador**

_Part 1_

 

* * *

  

Garak was always the cautious sort, so when he got an invitation to meet with T’Zora in her holosuite that morning, he was extremely suspicious.

 _‘Dear Garak, please meet me in holosuite 3 at your earliest convenience. I have some questions to ask you.’_   

Garak looked at the message on his terminal, wondering if the thing was _actually_ sent by the ambassador, or by one of his _enemies._

_‘What’s in it for me?'_

 

 _‘I have food… and wine.’_  

He closed his eyes and pocketed an extra phaser pack just in case. A part of him however, could already taste the wine she hopefully had.

 

* * *

 

You were busy stroking the scales just behind the ear of a naked Cardassian male when Garak walked in.

“By the State of Cardassia! Woman what is this!?” He covered his eyes, but not before they drifted over the female Cardassian standing next to the male. You were sure he could hear the holosuite “birds” chirping and “wind” blowing.

“Oh this? It’s merely a test prototype of your species. I wanted them extremely anatomically correct so that I can get a good idea of what you guys looked like ‘under the hood’.” You could see the exasperation on Garak’s face and laughed.  Hopping down from your perch just behind your model, you walked over and hugged Garak, “I’m so happy you accepted my invitation!”

Garak pushed you away quickly. “Don’t touch me after you’ve been touching that thing.”

You laughed again. “Oh now Garak don’t get territorial over some mixtures of light in a tractor beam.”

“You severely misunderstand me if you think I’m territorial over you. Your hands are now simply tainted.”

You grinned, “Well you sir, misunderstand me if you think I’m serious. I remember you want a Cardassian woman, no worries.” You waved your hand as you looked to your models.

“Tell me that you don’t _actually_ have questions about our anatomy.” Garak pinched the bridge of his nose as you grinned at him. No doubt he had suspected something of him in exchange for the food. “Fine. Ask away but it better be good wine you’re giving me.”

You pointed to the neck ridges on the female. “The Federation book on Cardassians says that these are sensitive, but that makes no sense to me. Why expose them if they are an erogenous zone?”

Garak looked around, noting the pleasant garden you had conjured up. “What about your neck? I heard that Humans like to suck there. Why do you expose it?”

You smiled. “Good point. Better for head movement. Though it does make me think that it is decent for an attack.”

“Not really. We have more neck bones, making it almost impossible to choke a Cardassian. Have you tried?”

“No have you?”

“I… _can’t say_ I have.”

You smiled at him for a moment, enjoying that little twinkle he always had in his eyes, before tapping the little spoon like protuberance on the female’s forehead. “What about this? The book also says this is sensitive too.”

“No - _seriously who wrote this book_? It is not really for anything, but it was thought that it once was for temperature regulation.”

“I see. If it’s painted blue that means the woman is married, right?”

“Yes, at least that’s correct.”

You went and started messing with the man’s hair and Garak rolled his eyes. “Why do you guys all seem to have similar hair. Is it a state thing?”

Garak sighed and walked up to you, pulling you down off your step stool. “Yes. There are only a regulated number of hairstyles. Also, why have you made the man extremely… small while the woman has the more  _admirable_ assets?”

You laughed. “Oh, I didn’t make these. A man wrote this book on Cardassians and gave these schematics. Come to think of it, the book was written right after the war… He claimed he was an expert.” You quirked a brow, much like your Vulcan partner, and smiled with amusement.

Garak laughed. “Seems to me, that Human men like to compensate. For the record, we are not that… miniscule. Now as much as I admire your _interest_ in my species, where is that wine, I’m thirsty.” 

You laughed, indicating a small picnic table filled with food for which to sit at. Calling Quark to bring up the bottles you ordered, you waved your hand, vanishing the two models.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ambassador, do you know about a disease called Khalla-nora?” You were on your way to ops after a fine meal with Garak, when you received the message from commander Sisko.

You found out that there was a Cardassian man who carried a very _specific_ virus on the station, and was receiving care from Julian. You were told by Commander Sisko to try and “temper Major Kira”, as Kira had stomped off, face stony, to ‘greet the guest’. You walked in to Julian’s clinic, smiled at Adunkar as he worked at his science station, and met with -

“Marritza, Aamin Marritza.”

You smiled and nodded, and he seemed pleased not to have to shake hands. “Nice to meet you Marritza, I am the resident Ambassador to Cardassia here on the station,” Marritza’s brow ridge raised “- or will be when I can find someone to talk to. For now, I am here as a mediator for all things regarding your species.”

“Hmph. And I suppose you are here to make the Federation seem fair and helpful - ‘Give the man an illusion of representation’?” His eyes narrowed.

“I’m… sorry? I’m afraid I was just here to -”

You were at a loss for words and surprised at his defensiveness, when Major Kira came bounding in through the room, stopping dead and color draining from her face as she saw the man. Tapping her com badge, she didn’t even flinch. “Kira to Odo, I need security to the Infirmary on the double.”

“Major Kira,” You asked, “Who is this?” Suddenly the man brushes past you, running out the door, straight into security’s arms.

Odo waltzed up, smiling pleasantly as if all was right with the world. “Good afternoon. I take it this is the problem?”

You saw the Major and Julian come out of the infirmary, but Kira looked like she’d seen a ghost. “Lock him up.” You were stunned at how final her tone was. _Who the hell is this guy?_

Julian, bless him, was far quicker on the draw this morning. “Will someone _please_ tell me what is going on? This man needs medical care!” _This doctor…mmmm_... this man was _passionate_ about his work.  

You smiled at Julian, learning new things about your friends every day, but quickly stopped at Kira’s voice. “You can give it to him _in his cell._ ” Her voice positively dripped with venom.

You looked to the man - Marritza and nodded. “I do apologize sir, I am _afraid_ ,” You looked to the Major, “That there must be some mistake.”

Odo looked to you. “Then why did he run?”

You met the man’s eyes, and instead of finding fear, you saw only exhaustion. “Why... _did_ you run?”

“I'm trying to get away from this Bajoran fanatic. Look at the hate in her eyes. She'd like to kill me.” He huffed a puff of air and looked away. You figured that his lie sounded weak, even to his ears.

Odo taunted him. “Oh, and _why would that be?_ ” You felt a bit of pity for the man, and looked to Julian, his face also pressed in a hard line.

“Well it’s obvious, I’m a Cardassian.” Marritza sloughed off the hands of the security cadets, but made no move to run.

Kira grit her teeth, eyes widening, and you prepared yourself to step in front of her in case she lost all control. _So, this is why Commander Sisko called me in_. You had to commend the man on his foresight.

“He’s not just any Cardassian,” Kira grit out, “He’s a war criminal.”  You looked to him, and for some reason you had a foreboding feeling about this man. He had a strangely accepting look in his eyes.

 _Perhaps_ he _was_ a war criminal?

As soon as they carted him off, Julian turned with a huff. “Wouldn’t even let me finish up my examination…” He muttered.

You nodded, following him back to sickbay. “There’s a lot of hate here.” You sighed, Julian’s back turned to you. “Julian… Why don’t we ask our friend if he knows anything about our new guest? Do you think he’d tell us something?” 

You smiled as Julian turned to you, a grin on his face. “Oh _absolutely._ As a matter of fact I have to give him a checkup anyway.”

“Want to make a house call?” You smiled as the both of you strode across the promenade to Garak’s shop.

 

* * *

 

Garak had just wanted today to be a calm day. Sew, cut trim… a fine luncheon with the ambassador and then perhaps a bit of refinement of his various skills. But when he saw both of his _friends_ marching towards him lockstep, faces grim, he knew that he would be getting little work done today.

As soon as she touched the doors to his shop, Garak could see T’Zora’s face brighten considerably, enough to give him whiplash.

“Garak! My friend, how are you today?”

Her voice was loud and boisterous, but his other _dear friend_ Julian kept his abject dour look.

“I am well. Now my dear, _what did you want?_ ”

She grinned across from him, leaning over the table, arms crossed under her chest. It was a nice view – despite being covered by the Starfleet uniform - and it was obvious that she was trying to get something from him. _How amusing - she tries so hard._

“Really now? Are you trying to tease me?" 

“If it works. I _was_ wanting to ask you something…”  She grinned, a gleam in her eye. To Garak, it seemed like she wanted to play a game…

Well he liked games...

“Get on with it already…” Julian huffed out, annoyed at the little dance. _Really Julian you must know how things go between the lot of us now?_

T’Zora went over to the console he used and linked up to the station’s systems. Garak was… simultaneously impressed and unnerved. “How did you -”  


“I used to dabble a bit in code. Perhaps you and I should discuss relevant computer systems -” at Julian’s glare she hummed a laugh. “ - at a later time Garak.”  

Garak stood right behind her and grinned. “It’s a date. I will look forward to it.”

“Oh, for goodness sakes! Stop flirting and get on with it!” T’Zora laughed and Garak felt his amusement rise.

 _Always an interesting day with these two around._ “My apologies doctor. I shall make note to flirt with you next time.” Garak nodded at his friend and turned away when he sputtered.

T’Zora shook her head as the console displayed an image of Marritza in the infirmary. Garak’s eyes widened. “Who is this? Do you know him?” Her lilted voice carried a ton of curious questions, far more than the one she asked for.

“What will you give me for my answers?”  

“I’ll let you have your quiet shop back.”

Garak smiled and let out a put-upon sigh. “As you wish.” He pointed to the screen. “That man looks like…” Garak squinted and tried to make sure that it was who he thought it was. “That looks like Gul Darhe’el. It can’t be him though.

Garak met the eyes of his friends, noting the look of curiosity on their faces. “He’s dead. I went to the funeral before I was exiled…”

“You knew this man then?” Julian pointed towards the screen with the image of the prisoner on it.  

Garak shrugged. “Well the funeral for Gul Darhe’el was mandatory, but I digress…”

Just then, you saw Commander Sisko enter the cell. The exchange seemed rather friendly, even as Garak huffed as he watched.  
  
“What do you see?” Garak glanced at the ambassador, her face as curious as ever.

“This particular Cardassian is a very bad liar. I wonder what could have happened to make him that way?”

“Do all Cardassians lie very well then?”

“Look at you - _so full of questions today!_ ”

Suddenly, “Am I still drunk, or am I in jail with a Cardassian? Odo! You're not keeping me in here with one of those! Odo! Odo!” A drunken Bajoran man started yelling in the cell nearby.  

The Marritza on the screen merely shrugged and said, “I put myself in your hands, Commander.” Garak shook his head as the feed was cut, and his two friends turned to him.

“Well, he’s lying then?” T’Zora questioned bluntly. Garak nodded.

“But why?”

Doctor Bashir smiled. “Not why; what? I need to make sure that he does indeed have Khalla-Nora.”  

“So just what is this _Khalla-Nora_?” T’Zora had a look in her eyes that seemed to have boundless curiosity. _How dangerous…_ Garak gave his friends no insight into his thoughts.

“It is a disease that only those whom were at the Gallitep Labour Camp would have. If he has it - there is no other option than for him to have been there.”

“We’ll have to get to work soon then.” Julian turned to leave, and Garak fought both further curiosity in the matter and the urge to sigh at being disrupted from his work.

“Well Garak, a deal is a deal. You may have your shop back.”

Garak couldn’t help the smirk on his face. “Well that is good. Don’t forget, you still owe me for other things!”

“I’ll tell you more about this case as an offering! She smiled and waved at him as she left him to his sewing.

Garak smiled. He did love a good story.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You agreed to a meet up with the good doctor later. However, you wished to gain more information in the meantime. You ventured that a man whom was falsely accused would want to maintain his innocence, so you would be generous enough to give him this opportunity.

But… _why_ did Marritza look like Gul Darheel?

Perhaps he was a butcher after all? But then no doubt Garak wouldn’t have been at his funeral before his exile.

You brushed past the Bajoran whom had been in the cell and he glared at you, but you paid him no mind.

You entered the holding cell area and found a man despondent. “Aamin Marritza?”

“Yes, yes, what is it you want Major?” He didn’t even look up at you. He held a small bowl of soup and ate at it slowly.

“Sorry to disappoint, but it is only the ambassador here.”

He glanced at you. “Rather an aggrandizing title when you haven’t even stepped foot on Cardassia don’t you think?”

“I like to act like the job I’m trying to get. Call me ambitious.” You could see his mouth twitch ever so slightly into a smile. “I want to ask you why your face looks like another man. Did you have an obsession with him?”

Marritza huffed a laugh. “No, no, I don’t have _that_ kind of relationship with my higher ups. You see, Gul Darhe’el was a distant family relation. That is why we seem so similar?”

You raised a brow, the Vulcan tick quickly becoming a signature of yours. “Oh really?”

“No. There is no genetic relation to Gul’ Darhe’el.” Major Kira walked into the room, quickly dashing your plans of using psychology to get the truth out of the man.

She turned brusquely to you, bringing you away towards the opposite end of the room. Quietly she says, “He definitely has Khalla-nora syndrome. Julian confirmed it with a bioprobe.” Ah, the miracles of medical science. The good doctor works quick too.

Kira turns to you. “You can leave now.”

You smile and bring her over a bit. Speaking to her quietly, you say “Now Major, I think you may be a bit too close to this to be…”

“Objective?” Kira’s decibel struggled to remain quiet.

“Frankly, yes. I can ask him questions you understand?”

“And you say you aren’t biased? You’re practically in _love_ with Cardassians, _ambassador_.” She practically spat your title, and it did irk you a bit.

“To understand them and their society is not a passion major _it’s my job._ Now if you really want to interrogate him, let us work together.”

Kira was about to protest when you said, “It would help balance out our biases, yes?”

Kira huffed and turned back towards the prisoner. “Damn politics. Can’t stand the stuff.”

You sigh as the both of you move back to your prisoner. Marritza gives you a knowing smile. “You appear to have a bit of a silver tongue ambassador. That will help you in your career you know.”

He turned back to eating. “My compliments on your replicators, Major, but this sem'hal stew could use a little yamok sauce.” 

You saw Kira’s face deadpan. “I'm glad you're enjoying it.”

The man didn’t even look up. “I doubt that major. I doubt that very much.” _One minute he is delighted. Another he is resigned. Strange._  

He set his bowl of soup aside as Kira tensed. You paid it no mind as you sat down at the small table in the room, Kira joining you but not close to you.

“I hope you don’t mind if we ask you a few questions?” You smiled at him.

“And if I refuse to answer?”

Kira huffed. “I’ll ask them anyway.”

“Of course.” The sarcastic bite was not lost on you nor Kira, but as opposed to you, it went right under her skin and stuck there.

“Look,” She bit out, “This is my job.” She echoed your words from before.

“Persecuting Cardassians goes far beyond your job major. It’s your passion.”

“Now now, play nice.” You smiled towards him, but he did not respond.

“You claim you were never at Gallotep.” You respected Kira for not taking the bait. A beat passed.

“I missed that honor.” He didn’t meet either of your eyes.

“And that your illness is not Khalla-nora.”

“Yes true.” _He is rather quick to answer. He far too hastily denies things…_

Kira looked victorious at his answer. “Again _false_. Our doctor confirmed you do have Kalla-Nohra, which means you were at Gallitep. If your lies are going to be this transparent, it's going to be a very short interrogation.”

You had to hand it to Kira, it was always nice to catch someone deep in a lie. It often made your toes curl with delight.

“Well then, I’ll try to make my lies more opaque.” Your smile never left your face, but you took notes.

“You really like comedy, don’t you?” You nodded like you were in the same boat as him.

“What can I say, it’s a passion of mine.” He met your eyes, delighting in the repartee.

“Is deflecting questions also a passion of yours?”

He laughed. “What can I say; I am a man of many interests.” _Pity he is a prisoner. He is quite entertaining._

 Kira continued with her questioning. “: What was your rank at Gallitep? What were your duties?”

“You don’t want to know.” _Eyes back down again._

“Just answer the question.”

“I had the distinction of serving in the exalted position of filing clerk.” His voice took on a tone of put upon grandeur.

“Filing clerk?” Kira sounded disbelieving and you too almost felt let down.

“Actually, I would have preferred to avoid military service altogether, but I had the good fortune to be posted to the records office at Gallitep, and I turned out to be an exemplary file clerk. In fourteen units of service, I never misplaced or lost a record. I received numerous commendations. Gul Darhe'el himself called my computer filing system a masterpiece of meticulous exactitude.” Marritza seemed to be having fun whilst bragging about his job, and had a similar twinkle that Garak got in his eye. You felt that this was closer to the truth as it was just spilling out of the man. When he seemed to come back to himself, his eyes went down again.

“Well, there you are. My secret's out. My crimes laid bare. I await execution.”

“Well I hope we won’t keep you waiting long.” _Fucking hell Major. What was that?_ You turned to her with shock and she sneered at you. “I never heard of a filing clerk becoming an instructor at a military academy.”

“Until now.” Marritza sounded unfazed but his body language said otherwise.

“What did you teach?” You tried to make yourself sound as genuinely curious as possible.

“Believe it or not, filing.”

“We can verify that.” Kira threatened.

“Be my guest.”

“I still think you’re a liar.”

You rolled your eyes. Apparently, the major couldn’t control her tongue.

“So much for our search for the truth. Now we trade insults.”

“You admit you worked under Gul Darhe'el.” Kira tried to reel it back, but the damage was done.

“We all did.”

“I take it then you witnessed the atrocities?” Oh now she was going somewhere with this.

“Atrocities? What atrocities? Oh, I do vaguely recall hearing a scream from time to time. Atrocities? No.” Even you couldn’t keep a smile for that one. That was too ridiculous, even for you.

“You expect me to believe you knew nothing of the murders, the tortures? You never saw the bodies?”

“Of course I saw bodies. People died all the time at Gallitep. Mining accidents, illnesses, feuds among the workers.”

“You're saying Bajorans killed each other?” Major Kira’s surprise at that surprised you. If this place was as bad as you thought, well then it was not impossible to think that the darker parts of the Bajoran psyche would be brought front and center. You could imagine a whole universe where that was possible even.

“At times. Over food, a blanket, a woman. The conditions were harsh. It was a labor camp, Major.”

“That does seem plausible.” You brought out your best Vulcan voice to keep it as neutral as possible, but still got a glare from Kira.

The major puffed her chest. “I helped liberate that camp. I saw the bodies. I know how they died.”

“You saw what we wanted you to see. Who do you think started the rumors about brutality at Gallitep? It was Gul Darhe'el himself. Now there was a leader. Brilliant, extraordinary man. He knew that to rule by fear was to rule completely. Why bother with actual mass murders, when the mere reports of such incidents had the same effect.”

You hated to admit that to yourself, but it did seem much easier to have a propaganda campaign. But soldiers guarding POW camps were notoriously hard to control. All top brass had to do was look the other way…

“What exactly was that effect?”

“You know as well as I do major. To keep you Bajorans thinking of yourselves as victims. To keep you afraid and helpless.”

Kira stood. You tried to indicate for her to sit but she ignored you. “Not so helpless. We did get rid of you.”

“Leaving was a political decision Major.” That hit home, and you realized that this was spiraling. “I've enjoyed reminiscing with you. Now I think it's time you let me out of here.” He seemed to think that it was a coup-de-grace conversation wise, but Kira had another idea.

“I can’t let you out.” It sounded to your ears like, ‘won’t let you out’.

Apparently, Marritza heard the same. “Oh, no, no, no, no, of course not. No, you see you're the one who's lying now, Major. it's not the truth you're interested in. All you want is vengeance.”

 _Alright that’s quite enough._ You could see the fire light in Kira’s eyes, but before she could say anything more, you stepped in front of her. “Thank you, Marritza, for answering our questions. We will return shortly.” Kira turned and stormed out.

You heard, “I look forward to your visit,” as you left the holding cells.

 

* * *

 

 

Garak watched the whole exchange on a private terminal in his room. _It really was a shame that the ambassador left traces of the pathway she used to get into the holding cell cameras. Someone could just peek right in at any time._

He was, frankly, surprised at the good interrogator, bad interrogator routine T’Zora had tried to pull off. It was a common routine on Cardassia, but the ambassador clearly wasn’t used to working with the more volatile major. 

Garak wondered what he might do to “help”. Or just to get involved, really. Boredom truly was troublesome to him.

 _Did T’Zora notice all the verbal and body ticks that the man had? Did she perhaps establish a baseline and see what he did when he told the truth versus when he lied?_ Garak supposed he should meet with her and test how well she would do as an ambassador.

He sent her a message on her terminal. ‘Meet me and the doctor for dinner tonight at the replimat? I am – and Julian too – curious about how the investigation is going.’

He received a reply not too much later. ‘I’d be delighted. It would be nice for perspective.”

A few hours later, and he found himself ordering dinner at the replimat. Walking over to his _friends_ , he heard T’Zora get a bit impassioned.

“And then she said that I was too biased because ‘I love Cardassians’! Can you believe that?!”

“You love Cardassians, ambassador? I’m flattered.” Garak sat down for a meal with the woman for the second time today, purposefully mishearing her.

“Oh no not that – er, well, I am _okay_ with Cardassians. Don’t get me wrong…” She looked to Julian as he laughed.

“Oh no, Garak. She _loves_ Cardassians. Apparently too much to participate in the current investigation.” 

Garak internally rolled his eyes at the playful smack that T’Zora gave Julian. _That is practically an offer of intimacy where I’m from. Still so strange to see out in public._

“Anyway Garak, the Major doesn’t really like me right now. She tried to get me to leave and then practically botches the interrogation she wanted to do alone.”

Garak tried to act surprised, but with the way T’Zora’s eyebrow went up, maybe he didn’t do so good of a job? “But did you find anything out?”

“I found the man surprisingly mercurial. One moment he’s enjoying himself, the next he looks resigned to death. I also find that he can’t truly look me or the major in the eyes. When we are probing him, he looks down or away.”

“Well what does that mean?” Garak asked, wondering how she would respond.

“It means that he’s afraid we’ll see the truth in his eyes…Figuratively of course. That and perhaps a bit of guilt at having to lie.”

 _Good job. Clearly, she has a knack for reading people._ “Impressive observation skills.”

She smiled at him while bringing her cup to her lips. “Watch out Garak. My skills may eventually top yours.”

Garak laughed. “My dear I pride myself on my keen eye for _fashion_. I highly doubt it.” He took a bit of his food but nearly choked on it.

“Mmm, Challenge accepted.”

 _Was that a purr? Do Humans do that?_ Garak understood that for Cardassians a direct challenge was flirting, but he thought for Humans that it was just normal. _Why did she purr at me?_

Looking to Julian, he seemed unfazed. “By the way Garak, T’Zora and I also have some more information.”

“The perks of being Lieutenants.” T’Zora smiled at him.

“Indeed.” Julian smiled back and then turned to him. “As it turns out, the commander persuaded the government of Cardassia to provide us with the only picture they had of Aamin Marritza.”

 _How did they manage this?_ Garak was shocked.

“And our man of course looks nothing like him.” T’Zora dug into her food, hungrier than usual, perhaps due to her terse interaction with Kira.

“Yes. But as you said, there can be no way he’s Gul Darhe’el, unless he faked his death.”

Garak nodded. “That would be hard to do when you can see the body.”

“Exactly!” The doctor was enthusiastic and clearly had been having discussions with the ambassador already. Speaking of, she was eyeing the doctor in a strange way.

 _Oh? Is she interested in him? I will find out more later._ He resolved to ask T’Zora about it – maybe in a way that would fluster her – just for fun.

“I have this theory that he may have changed his features. A medical procedure that large would have lots of records as well as medication he’d have to take. It’s really a simple matter for me actually.” To Garak, the doctor had a bit of a smug look on his face. To T’Zora, he must have seemed extremely capable.

“Can you get this information?” Garak questioned, keeping his face neutral.

“Oh, it should be a simple matter. It should only take about an hour to go through his medical file. As a matter of fact,” Julian stood as well as T’Zora, “We are going to the infirmary to take a crack at it right now.”

Never one to miss an opportunity, Garak jumped in. “May I join you?”

Julian’s face fell just a smidgen, but it perked right up. “Sure, of course Garak. Let’s go see what we can find.”

Garak found it amusing that the doctor had been planning ‘alone time’ with their friend. But what aggravated Garak was that he was far more interested in that now than he was with the station’s current prisoner situation.

 _What am I? A lower-class female trying to marry up, only interested in the latest gossip or love affair?_ Admittedly, the two potential mates were his best conversation partners, and if something went wrong between them the amount of wit in the group would drop considerably.

Entering into the infirmary, Julian plopped into his office chair, the screens above him doing automated tasks until he gave the computer a command.

Garak took this time to look around. He was not as familiar with the medical bay as he should be, so why not look for entrances, exits, and potential hazards?

Just then, T’Zora got a call from her husband, asking her to come home as there was a matter to discuss. “Alright boys, the husband calls. Julian, you’ll let me know what you find?”

There was a twinkle in the doctor’s eye as he nodded. “You will be the first to know… Or second, if Garak and I find it.”

She laughed and gave him a hug around his shoulders. _Touchy these Humans._

As soon as she left, “So you and the Ambassador hmm?” Garak leaned against an inactive console, crossing his arms and smiling.

Julian sputtered. “No. No! Of course not! She has a husband for goodness sakes.”

“Ah, to my knowledge, that hasn’t stopped Humans before.”

Julian turned his eyes to the screen. “Yes, well it does this Human. Besides, she’s not into me. I mean she is beautiful, and smart –“

Garak would have to… begrudgingly agree. But he’d never tell that to the doctor as he smiled from ear to ear at Julian.

“No Garak! I am not going to go after her. You know I have a thing for commander Dax anyway.”

“Yes, and how was that going again?”

“Shut up Garak.” Garak laughed loud. “Besides,” Julian turned to him, eyes sharpening somehow, “Wouldn’t you agree that she is a quite a capable woman? If you don’t mind that she has a husband, well…”

 Garak was only caught off guard for a moment. “Ah, doctor, you know I only like –“

“Cardassian women I know. As a matter of fact, why is it that you don’t find other races attractive? Is it our hair?”

Garak huffed. “Not at all. It’s just… If I were to have a family, I’d want it to be a proper Cardassian family. Big, in the capitol city, I as head of the house… most females of most races are not the best candidates for that.”

Julian nodded sagely. “Well I understand that. But frankly, in your current situation, having a family in the capitol city on Cardassia – It might pose a problem.”

“Hence why I am single.”

“Fair enough. How many children would you want anyway?”

“If I had the rank for it? Six to eight… maybe nine if my wife was also a good mother.”

Julian nearly choked on his tongue. “Nine?! To be honest you don’t seem much like a family man.” Julian looked him up and down out of the corner of his eye and this irked Garak.

“Are you saying that I wouldn’t be a good husband or father?” Cardassians were big on family, and for him to just imply –

“No, no. I am just saying you look like you enjoy your life too much for children.”

Garak shook his head. “If I could, I’d love to be a father.” _A better one than mine no doubt._

 

* * *

 

 

He sat there, looking a little miffed at your lateness, but that was to be expected when he couldn’t watch your six like he did while you guys were on other missions. It was always hard for the poor guy to adjust to a more relaxed lifestyle.

You on the other hand, fought to live for missions like this. Quiet and filled with subterfuge and diplomacy. His irritation aside, you had to tell Adunkar the good news.

“Adunkar! Good news –“

“Does it have anything to do with your current mission?” He said, barely opening an eye as he sat on the bed, meditating.

“Yes! There is a prisoner. If he turns out to who I think he is, I may have an in with the Cardassian home world.”

“A potential advocate? How high ranked is he?”

“Not too high. He is merely a university educator.”

Adunkar looked at you fully now. “Ah, but young impressionable minds are quite vulnerable to the words of their teacher. Do you think you can get him to talk to the Cardassian council for you?”

“I think I can get him to spread the word that the Federation wants to talk to them.”

He nodded sagely. “It’s a place to start. Good work.”

You sat next to him, leaning your head on his shoulder, staring at the stars just on the other side of the window. He didn’t mind it so much - you touching him - as when he is in or near a meditative state, others’ emotions didn’t affect him as much.

“How goes your work _adun_? Is your boss pleasant to work with?” Adunkar no doubt felt your amusement – you feel humor every time you call him husband. But he paid it no mind.

“He is one of those types of men with values. He most definitely sleeps well at night.”

You nodded. “Is he a man that we can count on do you think?”

“That remains to be seen.” You and he remain there in the quiet until you started to fall asleep. “Should we retire _aduna_?”

You grinned and huffed. “Sure. That would be reasonable. We have a lot of work ahead of us.”

If you closed your eyes, you could almost pretend that you did have a quiet calm life here on the station.

 

 


End file.
